La créature oubliée
by Bluemoon54
Summary: Drago alors qu'il se promenait dans la forêt interdite découvre la plus belle créature sur laquelle il n'ait jamais posé les yeux. Il en tombe irrémédiablement amoureux. Harry, lui, n'est pas ce qu'il paraît. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tlm, la créature de cette fic est issus d'un challenge anglais par becca589 ( http / www . thesilversnitch . net / fic / viewstory . php ? sid 9401 ). Je n'ai pas exactement répondu au défi qui était censé être un HP/SS car bien que j'adore ce couple, je voulais traiter plutôt un DMHP. Mais j'adorais tellement la créature inventé par Becca que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire une fic sur elle.

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, la créature sort de l'imagination de la talentueuse Becca589 par contre l'histoire est de moi (quand même lol)

Rating: M (voir NC-17 si vous voulez) YAOI! (des beaux gosses qui se font des chose pas catholique, homophobe passez votre chemin ;p )

prévention pour ce chapitre: -aucun-

* * *

**LA CRÉATURE OUBLIÉE**

**-**

Chapitre 1:

**Une vision de rêve**

**-**

Drago Malfoy était assis à la table de sa maison. Il restait indifférent aux tentatives stériles de Pansy Parkison, sa fiancé choisit par ses parents, qui faisait tout pour attirer son attention. La petite brune était tout à fait consciente que le blond ne l'aimait pas. Mais elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer malgré que tout le monde, même elle connaissait ses préférences. Le serpentard était gay. Il était aussi connu en tant que dragueur effronté qui ne voulait que du sexe et rien d'autres. Beaucoup s'en contentait.

Il fallait dire que Drago était sans contexte le plus beau de l'école.

A 17 ans depuis le mois de d'octobre, il était devenu un magnifique jeune homme. De grande taille, il mesurait environ 1m90. Il était ainsi un des plus grands des personnes résidant à Poudlard. D'une musculature imposante sans l'être à l'excès, une peau d'albâtre sans aucune imperfection et il était munis de longues jambes qui faisaient rêver. Il avait un visage d'une beauté scandinave. Ses yeux était d'un bleu antarctique qui semblait presque violet. Ses lèvres étaient fines roses clairs, fermées en un plis légèrement boudeur et sensuel et ses sourcils blond cendré légèrement froncé comme s'il était toujours fâché. Un de ses meilleurs atouts était ses cheveux d'or blanc coiffés en une coupe asymétrique assez déroutante au départ mais qui lui allait parfaitement. Il les avait jusqu'à la mâchoire devant et derrière long jusqu'aux omoplates qu'il coiffait en catogan.

Il était compréhensible que Pansy qui le connaissait depuis l'enfance, en soit folle. Elle savait que c'était désespéré, qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais mais au moins, elle serait son épouse et la mère de ses enfants. Cela la réconfortait et l'emplissait de fierté.

Loin de pensées à sa campagne, Drago avait ses sublime yeux rivés vers la personne qu'il détestait le plus. Il méprisait par contre tout ceux qui cherchaient à capter l'attention de sa némésis.

_Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que ces imbéciles peuvent trouver à Potter. _

_Non, mais sincèrement, suis-le le seul qui n'ait pas besoin de lunette?_

_Regardez moi cet avorton! Il est là, à la table des abrutis en rouge et or. Des couleurs bien trop agressive à mon goût. Rien ne vaut le froid de l'argent, et la sérénité du vert si vous voulez mon avis. Potty est bien en vue, presque en face moi. Il chipote dans son assiette, mais rien ne va à ses lèvres. La nourriture de Poudlard n'est pas assez bonne pour sa majesté Je-Ne-Crève-Jamais! Et pourtant son corps rachitique aurait bien besoin de se remplumer. _

_Il rit d'une blague de son copain le rouquin. Weasley dit l'attardé ou Weasmoche. Je n'ai jamais vu un gars plus crétin que lui. Tout ce qui sort de sa bouche et d'une débilité sans nom. Il cherche mine de rien à gagner l'attention de la sang de Bourbe. Mais elle a la tête plongé encore dans un livre et seul la serpillière qu'elle ose nommer ses cheveux apparaît. _

Poussant un léger grognement de dédain, Drago finit son verre de jus de citrouilleIl vit une des filles de griffondor dans une piètre tentative de capter le regard du brun lui demander de lui passer la salade de pomme de terre qui était pourtant à 20 centimètres d'elle. Sans lui prêter plus d'intérêt qu'à un élément du décors, Potter lui tendit poliment le saladier. Il ne vit ni la fille rougir, regarder son amie et pouffer comme une dinde.

_Non je ne comprendrais jamais ce enjouement à admirer ce soit-disant héros que serait Potty._

_Il a un nid d'oiseaux sur la tête. Des horribles lunettes noires grossières et des yeux trop grand par rapport à son visage d'enfant de 13 ans plutôt que de 16 bientôt 17. Et son corps semble être constitué de brindilles reliés à par de la ficelle. Je nie pas qu'il peut être mignon, mais il ressemble plus à un gosse qu'un héros que tout le monde s'obstine à vénérer. C'est ridicule!_

_Comment le seigneur des ténèbres peut-il échouer face à cette petite chose que moi même je casserais en deux entre mes bras? Inexplicable._

_Je ne lui vois pas non plus de grand pouvoir. Il est un sorcier des plus ordinaire._

_Les deux seules choses qui le singularisent est sa capacité extrême de s'attirer les problèmes et de s'en sortir avec une chance insolente._

Exaspéré par l'attitude de ses congénères, et après avoir repoussé Pansy qui avait tenter de lui prendre le bras Draco se leva et sortit de la grande salle.

Il se dirigeait vers ses appartements de préfet quand il se sentit suivit.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et attendit. Il n'entendit aucun bruit. Il continua alors à avancer, et cette fois-ci entendit distinctement l'échos d'un deuxième bruit de pas par rapport au sien. Il accéléra l'allure légèrement, et à une intersection se colla au mur, attendant son poursuivant sans que celui-ci puisse le voir. Il entendit l'autre courir et dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Drago attrapa son poignet le plaqua contre le mur.

Son visage se fendit d'un rictus quand il vit à qui il avait à faire.

«Carmichael Eddie.»Dit-il.

Le serdaigle sourit, se lécha la lèvre supérieur. Le jeune homme châtain aux yeux chocolat, assez mignon opposa ses hanches avec celles du blond.

«Je pensais que tu apprécierais une partie de baise avec ton amant préféré.»

«Te donne pas plus d'importance que tu en as mes yeux, Ed.» Répondit Draco près de son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe. Il sourit en sentant le garçon plus petit frémir.

Eddie ramena une des jambes sur la hanche du serpentard et entoura de ses bras la nuque de celui-ci. Drago mordilla la lèvre inférieur du jeune homme avant d'enfouir sa langue dans sa bouche pour un fougueux baiser. Ils gémirent tout d'eux quand les hanches du serpentard mimèrent le mouvement de possession, ondulant ses hanches, frottant l'une contre l'autre leur virilité tendue.

Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée bruyante d'autres élèves.

Ils se séparèrent à regret.

«La salle sur demande?» Proposa dans un souffle le Serdaigle.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se retourner et partir.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Eddie lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

Quand Drago sortit de la salle sur Demande, il faisait nuit. Le couvre feux étaient largement passé et les couloirs éclairés par les torches étaient vides.

Soupirant, il alla jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et regarda la voûte céleste dans toute sa gloire. La lune était ronde et entouré d'un aura bleuté.

Il eut l'impulsion soudaine de sortir dehors. L'envie d'aller se promener par ce temps doux de printemps où on sentait l'été arriver.

Comme poussait par une force invisible, sans plus s'occuper par son amant, un parmi tant d'autres, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, il prit une grande inspiration.

Il étouffait depuis quelque temps. Sa "fiancée" le collait comme de la glue très forte. Il était horrifié à l'idée de devoir l'épouser à la sortie du collège.

Cependant ce qui l'empêchait de dormir, le rendait insomniaque et qui pesait au-dessus lui comme une épée de Damocles était le choix, si choix il y avait, qu'il devrait prendre pendant les vacances. Son père lui avait donné un ultimatum. Il prendrait la marque des ténèbres ces 2 mois de vacance où il devrait renoncer à son héritage.

Si quand il n'était qu'un gosse influençable, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, cela avait changé. Il avait vu ce que c'était **être vraiment ** un mangemort et cela l'avait quelque peu refroidit. Savoir ce qui l'attendait ne le poussait guère à entrer dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres.

D'accord il n'aimait pas beaucoup les moldus. Mais les sang de bourbe n'était en rien comme on lui avait décrit. Ils étaient de très bon sorcier et étant eux même différent des moldus, s'intégrer très rapidement dans la société magique où l'homo-sexualité n'était pas une tare, homme et femme étaient égaux depuis le moyen-âge et la couleur de peau pas un facteur de racisme. Non, seule la puissance, le sang magique faisait un sorcier.

Alors après tout, ils avaient leur place eux aussi, presque autant mérité qu'un sang pur.

Ensuite il doutait que son père porte sa menace à exécutions. Narcissa, sa mère était stérile depuis la fausse-couche de se qui aurait dû être sa petite soeur, faisant de lui le seul héritier Malefoy restant. Oh, il avait bien des cousins en France et en Allemagne, mais Drago connaissait suffisamment par son père qui par orgueil préférerait retourner sa baguette contre lui même que de voir leur fortune entre leurs mains.

De cela il ne s'inquiétait pas.

Ce qui l'arrangerait serait de pouvoir rester neutre.

Mais même si son père après quelques disputes sans doute l'accepterait il n'en serait pas de même que Voldemort qui réclamerait son cadavre. Il ne voulait pas mettre en danger ses parents, même s'il n'était pour eux qu'un héritier conçus continuer la "noble" lignée des Black et Malfoy.

Perdu dans son introspection, il ne se rendit compte alors seulement que ses pas l'avait mené dans la forêt interdite.

Mais le blond n'en avait plus peur comme lorsqu'il était âgé de seulement 11 ans.

Depuis il l'avait souvent sillonné avec son parrain, Severus Rogue à la recherche d'ingrédient pour ses potions. Il lui arrivait de la parcourir seul, ayant confiance en ses capacités pour se défendre.

Sa forme animagus était aussi un avantage pour découvrir la forêt dangereuse d'une façon plus sûr.

Il se changea alors en un grand et royal tigre. Il était un magnifique félin doté d'un pelage blanc argenté rayé de noir. Ses yeux étaient deux véritables orbes de glace.

_La tête que ferait cette veille chatte de Macgonagall si elle me voyait! _Pensa t'il, ricanant intérieurement.

Il courrait dans la sylve, ses puissantes pâtes frôlant à peine le sol quand une odeur douce et envoûtante le fit arrêter. Le parfum semblait envahir ses sens, l'excitant et l'apaisant en même temps.

Troublé, il suivit la trace de l'émanation et arriva jusqu'à une petit lac assez loin dans la forêt interdite.

Caché dans les fourrés il vit alors la plus belle créature qui lui était donné de voir.

L'eau jusqu'au milieu des fesses, un jeune garçon trop beau pour être un humain se baignait. Sa peau était d'un blanc étincelant, comme saupoudrait d'argent et il avait une longue chevelure noire, sauvage arrivant au milieu de son dos au reflet bleuté. Il était plutôt frêle, mais doté d'une musculature fine qui lui siée parfaitement. Sur son dos, il y avait un tatouage d'une paire d'aile qui semblait réel comme si en le touchant on pourrait sentir la douceur des plumes.

La créature se tourna légèrement, et Drago put admirer son beau profil. Il avait les pommettes hautes parfaitement bombés et un nez ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Il pouvait voir ses oreilles légèrement en pointe.

Le coeur du blond sauta un battement quand l'être surnaturel se tourna encore, lui faisant à présent face. Il avait les yeux d'un vert profond mais sa pupille était celle d'un félin. Son visage était magnifique, féminin même si une aura masculine le distinguait de la population des filles et sans défaut visible, sous les mèches noir humide qui en cachait une partie. Ses lèvres camaïeux pleines étaient un véritable pêché de gourmandise. Un long cou, de fines clavicules à peine visible, des mamelons roses comme des boutons de fleur sur son torse imberbe, la taille fine, les hanches étroites...

Jamais encore le blond n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un.

Subjugué par cette beauté, toujours sous sa forme animal Drago s'avança sortant de sa cachette.

Il remarqua alors que les rayons de la lune se reflétaient dans l'eau, lui donnant l'air d'être de l'argent liquide.

Toute cette vision avait l'air d'être sortie tout droit d'un songe.

Quand la créature le vit, elle le dévisagea un moment. Elle ne semblait ne pas avoir peu du grand félin qui lui faisait face.

Au contraire, le jeune homme marcha vers lui et l'animagus se lécha les babines devant le beau pénis au proportion honorable, les belles jambes fuselés imberbe. Drago n'avait qu'une envie léchait les petites gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur ce corps de rêve.

Il resta paralysé, quand la créature tendit la main et caressa sa joue et son cou, enfouissant ses long doigts fin dans sa fourrure chatoyante. Drago ronronna et le brun éclata d'un rire cristallin qui glissa sur le corps du serpentard comme du caresse, hérissant ses poils.

Puis comme elle était venus, la créature repartie vers le lac.

A la stupeur du blond, deux grandes ailes poussèrent sur son dos. Deux magnifiques annexes dont les plumes étaient si noir que l'obscurités semblait s'engouffrer en elle.

Le jeune homme s'envola, et disparut dans le ciel étoilé.

Drago resta un long moment à regarder la lune, assis sur ses pattes arrière comme espérant son retour.

Il repartit à l'aube vers le château, son coeur s'étant envolé avec la créature.

à suivre...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour donner votre avis, des suggestions...

Bisous à tt le monde...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, la créature sort de l'imagination de la talentueuse Becca589 par contre l'histoire est de moi (quand même lol)

Rating: M- nc-17 selon les chapitre

prévention pour ce chapitre: -mention d'abus-

* * *

**LA CRÉATURE OUBLIÉE**

**-**

Chapitre 2:

**Lune bleue**

**-**

Harry bailla ostensiblement tout en s'étirant. Il se réveillait doucement quand la voix suraigu de son réveil le fit bondir du lit.

«DEBOUT BANDE DE FAINÉANTS!»

Le brun pour se venger lui donna un assez violent coup de poing qui explosa la machine en petit morceaux. Dorénavant il n'ouvrirait plus les cadeaux empoisonnés de sa soit-disant amie Hermione!

Elle leur avait déjà le coup avec ces horribles agenda. Et comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois.

Il se leva, pris ses lunettes posées sur sa table de nuit et les mis sur son nez. Harry éclata de rire quand il vit que le réveil de Ron, le même que le sien offert par la même personne, était en miettes. Le rouquin s'était recouché, grognant contre les maniaques psychotique obsédé du travail.

Harry alla le secouer dans un élan de gentillesse. (nda: tu parles)

«Aller, Ron tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard au cours de Gargamel (nda: j'adore se surnom pour Rogue, cela lui convint bien je trouve.) ?»

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, le roux se leva. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux qui ondulaient légèrement et fit une grimace éloquente à son ami.

«On va pas donner des motifs à la vieille chauve-sourie puante des cachots de nous enlever des points. Il en trouve assez seul.»

Le jeune homme brun se contenta de sourire.

«Je vais prendre ma douche en premier.»

Ron hocha la tête et se leva pour préparer ses affaires.

Pour les sixièmes années, les chambres des élèves étaient pour deux à trois personnes. Ce qui était bien pratique pour avoir de l'eau chaude le matin, et permettait de se lever un peu plus tard ( quand on n'avait pas de devoir non fini à recopier vite fait sur une certaine jeune fille qui les laissait faire à contre coeur) .

Le brun pénétra dans la salle de bain et la ferma à clé. Il doutait que Ron entre sans sa permission, mais il avait certain secret qu'il préférait garder pour lui pour l'instant.

Il retira ses lunettes et les posa près du lavabo. Après avoir enlevé son haut de pyjama il se tourna et regarda dans la glace son dos. Il y avait un étrange tatouage qui représentait deux paires d'ailes aussi noir qu'une nuit sans étoiles. Elles partaient des omoplates, descendait le long de son dos et la pointes des ailes disparaissait dans sans pantalon. Elles étaient si réaliste qu'il n'était pas envisageable que se soit un simple tatouage moldu.

Il soupira tandis qu'il changeait.

Son corps grandis de plusieurs centimètre, atteignant presque les 1m80. Bien que restant fin, il s'étoffa en muscles. Ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'au milieu de ses reins, son visage perdit les rondeurs enfantine et devint plus adulte. Ses pupilles n'étaient des fentes et ses oreilles prirent une forme pointu.

Seulement cette fois-ci sa peau était resté hâlée.

Il se dirigea vers la cabine de douche. Tandis qu'il se lavait il se souvint ce qui lui était arrivé cet été.

**Plusieurs mois plus tôt (pov Harry)**

_J'étais allongé sur mon lit de camps. Au-dessus des draps tachés par mon propre sang. Je sanglotais pathétiquement, me demandant comme cela se faisait que personne ne vienne me chercher._

_J'avais de la fièvre et mon corps couvert de sueur tremblait incontrôlablement. Mon dos lacérés par les coups de ceintures de mon propre oncle me faisait atrocement souffrir. Mais en plus des blessures suintantes je me souviens à présent qu'il y avait autre chose. Comme si mes os et muscles dorsaux se déplaçaient à l'intérieur de ma chair, se déformant, s'étirant..._

_En fait cette sensation à la limite du supportable s'étendait tout mon corps._

_Mais j'avais mis cela sur le compte des battements réguliers de mon oncle._

_Tous les trois jours, sous la surveillance de celui-ci j'écrivais ma lettre à l'Ordre afin qu'il ne se doute de rien. Dans des tentatives désespéré d'attirer leur attention j'ai changé ma signature plusieurs fois bien que je ne pouvais que copier les mots dictés par Vernon. J'espérais aussi, sottement, que mes amis se rendraient comptes que je ne leur écrivais pas. _

_Cependant, d'eux aussi je ne reçus rien._

_J'ignorais alors que mon "cher" directeur pour une raison de "sécurité" leur avait interdit tout courrier. D'après lui, j'avais besoins aussi d'être un peu seul pour me remettre de la mort de mon parrain. Si je n'en souffrais pas encore, je rirais de ce ramassis de sottise._

_Les jours défilaient sous les battements de cette pâle figure d'être humain qui avait confisquer mes affaires. Il me gardé enfermé dans la chambre et je n'avais que quelques restes frugaux comme nourriture passer sous la trappe par ma tante avec un gobelet en plastique remplis d'eau. Je n'avais le droit que de sortir qu'une fois par jour pour aller à la salle de bain._

_Après je vivais dans la peur que Vernon ou son fils, parfois les deux ensemble viennent me battre. Pétunia n'avait jamais lever la main sur moi, elle se contentait de faire comme ci de rien n'était, vivant dans un monde où je n'existais pas. C'était plus facile pour elle que de regarder la réalité en face._

_Elle était marié à un monstre et en avait conçus un. Pas vraiment génial comme vérité. Et puis je n'étais qu'un "phénomène" après tout._

_Mon anniversaire passa, mais je ne le savais pas puisque j'avais perdu les files des jours. En y réfléchissant c'était à partir de là que mon corps avait commencé à changer._

_J'arrêtais de manger la nourriture que Pétunia m'apportait. Pas parce que je n'avais pas faim, mais il m'était impossible d'en avaler sans tout recracher. J'avais plusieurs fois essayer, mais cela menait au même résultats._

_Je n'allumais plus l'unique lampe de ma chambre, restant dans l'obscurité. Même ma fenêtre gardait avec les volets fermés. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais restait dans les ténèbres me rassuraient et mes blessures semblait y guérir plus vite._

_Quel surprise eut une fois mon oncle, me voyant presque guéris alors qu'il y avait quelques heures j'étais devenus méconnaissable sous ses mains._

_Ses battements n'en devinrent que plus violents et brutaux. _

_Je me suis surpris sous ses coups à désirer qu'il m'achève. La mort me paraissait très accueillante à moi qui était si seul dans ma douleur. Je retrouverais mes parents et Sirius. Peut être une vie meilleur m'attendait._

_Pourtant je m'accrochais encore à l'unique espoir que me procurait une source de chaleur inconnu alimentant mon coeur brisé. _

_Comme une certitude qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un rien que pour moi dans ce monde._

_Une nuit, je me forçais à me lever. J'avais un genoux déboîtés qui ne pouvait plus me soutenir. Tout mon corps n'était qu'un amas de chair meurtris en feux. Pourtant pousser par une force dont j'ignorais tout, je me traînais jusqu'à la fenêtre. J'ouvris difficilement à travers les barreaux qui l'emprisonnait, les volets et me perdit dans la contemplation de la pleine lune. _

_Elle était magnifique et donnait l'illusion de briller d'un éclat bleu._

_Une lune bleue. _

_C'est le nom d'un fait très rare, une deuxième pleine lune dans un même mois que l'on nomme Lune bleue. Je ne savais pas si elle en était une, en tout cas elle étincelait d'une lueur azur._

_J'avais l'impressions que ses rayons traversaient tout mon corps et mon être, guérissant mes blessures intérieur et extérieur. Ma respiration loqueteuse se calma et ma peine diminua d'intensité._

_Pourtant soudain une douleur violente dans le dos me fit courber l'échine. Je tombais à genoux étouffant un cri à l'aide de mon poing. C'était comme si une lame affûté et chauffé à blanc passé à travers mon dos. J' hurlai quand quelque chose creva ma peau sortant petit à petit de plus en plus large pour rétrécir à la fin._

_Une paire d'ailes noir couvrait à présent ma forme recroquevillé. Elles étaient humides comme sortant d'un oeuf. _

_Il n'y avait plus de douleur._

_Juste une impression d'être débordant de force._

_J'entendis mon oncle me criait de me taire. Il se leva et arriva à grand pas faisant trembler le sol, jusqu'à ma chambre. je l'entendis ouvrir les verrous._

_Je me mis debout, mes ailes pliés, des plumes noir brillante volant autour de moi._

_Au moins elles séchaient rapidement._

_Quand mon oncle au visage violacé, une veine battant à ses tempes entra il perdit un instant sa voix. Je souri quand je le vis reculer poussant un halètement de peur et de surprise._

_La crainte suintait par chacun de ses pores et je m'en délectais. Je sentis même son désirs qu'il ressentait malgré lui pour la chose que j'étais devenu._

_Je m'approchais vers lui, il resta sans bouger contre le mur du couloir, paralysé._

_D'un geste brusque je l'attrapai par la gorge qu'il avait si petite et le souleva à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Il baragouina pathétiquement et j'eus un rictus mauvais._

_J'eus très envie de lui arracher la gorge._

_Et j'avais la conviction que j'en étais parfaitement capable. Je voyais bien mes doigts serrés jusqu'à que sa pomme d'Adam explose sous eux comme un fruit bien mûr... Mais je fus sortis de mes sordides pensées dont j'avais de plus en plus l'envie de concrétiser par l'arrivée du reste de ma "famille". _

_Ma tante et mon cousin sortirent de leur chambre et furent abasourdit par l'étrange spectacle que mon oncle et moi devions présenter._

_«Qui... qui êtes vous?» Bégaya ma tante._

_Je fus surpris qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas. Dudley se contentait de me regarder, une forme gênante déformant son pantalon. _

_Je me rendis seulement compte que je ne portais aucun vêtement. Cependant si il n'y a pas si longtemps j'étais affreusement pudique, ma nudité me laissa à présent indifférent. _

_«Ma tante, tu ne reconnais pas le fils de ta petite soeur chéri? Ton neveux adoré?» Dis-je dans une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme._

_Les Dursley se raidirent en même temps. Intéressant. Ils sont vraiment bien synchronisés._

_Bien que pâle, se relevant de toute sa hauteur dut en grande partie à son cou surdimensionné que je pourrais facilement tordre, elle s'avança._

_«Lâche ton oncle mon garçon. Tu ne veux pas finir comme ton parrain?»_

_La colère qu'elle dut lire dans mes yeux la fit pousser un couinement terrifié. Elle ignorait la mort de mon parrain, elle devait parler de se faire enfermer en prison. J'en étais conscient, ce qui lui sauva probablement la vie._

_Je lançais comme un vulgaire sac poubelle Vernon sur son fils qui servit de matelas géant à son géniteur. Les deux furent à terre à moitié assomés._

_Ignorant les cris perçant de ma tante, je descendis les escaliers. Une fois devant le placard qui m'avait servi de chambre les 10 premières années de ma vie, j'ouvris la porte en explosant la serrure. Je fouilla dans ma malle et enfila rapidement un boxer ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier un peu petite pour ma nouvelle taille._

_Pieds nus, ma baguette dans la poche de ma robe, mon balais d'une main et l'autre traînant ma valise je sortis dans la rue._

_Je remarquai que mes ailes s'étaient rétractées. Je serais, cependant, bien incapable de dire quand._

_Un bruit attira mon attention. Je me retournais et vis Vernon me menacer d'un fusil à pompe. Ses cheveux coupé court en brosse dégoulinaient de sueur. Sa moustache frémissait sur ses lèvres tordus en une grimace grotesque. Sa robe de chambre ouverte sur son marcel qui ne cachait pas son énorme ventre et son caleçon ridicule duquel dépassait ses jambes maigrichonnes par rapport au reste de son corps._

_Était-ce vraiment cet homme burlesque qui m'avait terrorisé une grande partie de ma vie? _

_«ÉCOUTES MOI BIEN ESPECE DE MONSTRE, TU VAS RENTRER LENTEMENT ET PAS DE GESTES BRUSQUES!»_

_Un sourire méprisant fendit mes lèvres._

_«Malgré tout ce que vous m'avez fait j'avais l'attention juste de m'en aller sans l'attention de revenir. Mais puisque tu le prends ainsi, mon oncle...»_

_«TAIS TOI! TU N'AS PAS IDÉE DES SACRIF...»_

_Un bruit d'explosion retentit à mon oreille droite, me rendant temporairement sourd de ce côté. Lâchant mes affaires, j'attaquais mon oncle et de mes griffes acérés tranchait en deux le fusils d'une main et de l'autre coupa le visage que je détestais. Du sang dégoulina de la coupure qui partait du bas de la joue gauche, traversait l'arrête du nez et séparait en deux son arcade sourcilière. Vernon tomba à la renverse, ses mains tenant son visage ensanglanté._

_Je regardais mes mains à présent dotés de griffes redevenir "normal". J'étais moi même étonné de ce que je venais de faire._

_Pétunia en arrivant, tomba dans les bras de son fils qui tremblait de peur devant moi._

_D'une voix sourde je m'adressais à eux une dernière fois._

_«Dursley, vous avez suffisement gâcher ma vie. Je vais, rassurez-vous, disparaître une fois pour toute de la votre. Mais alors que moi je vous oublierez, que vous ne serez plus rien pour moi, ce ne sera jamais votre cas. A chaque fois que Vernon se regarda dans un glace ou que vous serez en face de lui, la cicatrice sur son visage sera un rappel constant de vos crimes envers moi. De votre monstruosité immonde qui pourri en vous. J'ai enfin donné un visage à ton mari qui correspond bien à l'immondice qu'est son âme, Pétunia. Soyez heureux que je ne me venge pas plus.»_

_Voyant les lumières des voisins s'allumer, j'attachais ma malle à mon balais, l'enfourchais et je m'envolais en direction du douze square grimmaud. Etant y aller par ce mode de transport l'an dernier, je pensais connaître à peu près le chemin. _

_Après de longues heures de vole j'arrivais je ne sais comment à destination. Je sentis à nouveau mes forces me quitter._

_Affamé, épuisé je cognais à la porte du 12 square alors que les lumières de l'aube commençait à chasser l'obscurité. Le professeur de potion m'ouvrit et sous ses yeux abasourdit je tombais, inconscient dans ses bras. J'avais alors repris ma forme originelle._

**fin du retour en arrière (fin pov Harry)**

Suite à cela, le ministère avait fermé les yeux sur les accidents à Privet Drive. Sans doute en grande partie à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait subir l'an dernier à Harry.

Les seuls au courant de son secret était Rémus Lupin et Severus Rogue. Rémus avait été blessé lors d'une battu contre les lycanthropes alors qu'il était en mission. Severus lui ignorait tout de la véritable vie de famille qu'avait eu le fils de son meilleur. Croyant qu'il n'était qu'un gamin pourri gâté sans que personne ne lui ait jamais démenti. Les deux hommes avaient une forte dispute avec Dumbledore au sujet d'Harry.

Ils avaient aussi décidé d'écouter son souhait de garder pour eux ce que le griffondor était devenu.

* * *

Le prince des serpentard n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Il mangeait sans appétit son repas, dédaignant les regards emplis d'envie qu'il recevait.

Il était hanté par un visage d'une beauté envoûtante qui ne le quittait pas. Quand Draco était rentrée dans sa chambre, il lui restait quatre heures pour dormir. Mais il avait passé ses heures à remuer dans son lit, se posant mille et une question sur l'ange ténébreux de cette nuit.

Qui était-il? Quel était cette créature? Il n'en avait jamais vu ou entendu parlé. Allait-il revenir ce soir?

Quand enfin l'épuisement gagna la partie, il fit un rêve troublant mais très agréable où il tenait l'ange dans ses bras et celui-ci lui souriait amoureusement.

Bien la première fois qu'il faisait un songe de ce genre sans que cela ne finisse pas par du sexe.

Agacé que Pansy tenta une énième fois la discussion, il se leva pour aller à son premier cours de la journée. Potion avec son parrain.

Il grogna quand Vincent et Gregory firent mine de se lever à leur tour. Les deux pauvres garçons regardaient avec tristesse leur petit déjeuner pas fini.

«C'est bon, vous deux, finissez de remplir vos estomac je veux être un peu seul.»

On ne discute pas l'ordre d'un Malfoy. Avec des grands sourires les deux garçons se rassirent et recommencèrent à remplir leur bouche de petits pains au chocolat.

Pansy se redressa, prête à lui emboîter le pas.

«Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans seul, Pansy? Est-ce une notion trop subtile pour ton cerveau atrophié?»

La jeune fille le regarda la bouche ouverte, blême. D'habitude Draco s'adressait à elle plus poliment et gentiment. Furieuse alors que les autres ricanaient, elle se réinstalla à côté de Millicent. Elle tourna la tête au blond, vraisemblablement décidé à lui faire la tête.

Draco qui n'en avait rien à faire, cela lui ferait des vacances, sortit de la grande salle.

Il descendit dans les cachots et fut surpris de trouver sa némésis, dit Saint Potty protecteur des miséreux et sang de bourbe, assis par terre près de la salle de classe. Il mangeait un petit toast, ignorant superbement le serpentard.

Agacé de ne pas avoir eut sa solitude escompté, Draco décida que puisqu'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait, Potter ne l'aurait pas non plus. Il alla ainsi s'asseoir à côtés du brun déterminé à ne pas le laisser tranquille.

Sans orgueil en pris un coup, quand tout ce qu'il eut pour réaction fut un léger soupir. Comme un parent devant un enfant capricieux!

Pour qu'il se prenait ce stroumph à lunette!

«Alors Potty, où sont passé la belette et ton castor savant? Tu les a laissé chez le véto?»

«Alors la fouine, où sont passé tes deux gorilles? Tu les a rendu au zoo?» Répondit le brun.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il avait beau tenter de se retenir, il finit par éclater de rire très vite suivit par le brun.

Ils finirent par se calmer, mais la tension entre eux semblait s'être temporairement envolée.

«Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je rirais avec toi…» Commença Harry.

«… tu aurais fait enfermé le cinglé qui a déclaré cela.» Finit le blond. «Pourquoi tu es là en avance?»

«J'avais à parlé au professeur Rogue.» Répondit le brun.

Le serpentard était très étonné, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il avait une conversation civil avec le balafré! Les elfes de maison devaient avoir mis quelque chose dans la nourriture.

«De quoi?»

«Je te trouve bien curieux, Malfoy. En quoi cela te regarde?»

Evidemment c'était trop beau pour durer. De toute façon il devait admettre qu'il aurait réagi de la même manière si leur position était inversé. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de répondre acidement:

«Laisse moi deviné Potter. Vous avez parlé de tes notes catastrophique en potion?»

Le silence lui répondit. Le brun avait une étrange moue sur le visage. Le serpentard se rendit compte qu'il boudait!

«Alors, j'ai raison?» Dit-il amusé, malgré lui.

«Mes notes ne sont pas si mauvaise! Et moi je ne suis pas le chouchou du prof.» Déclara sèchement Harry.

Ignorant la dernière partie de la phrase, le serpentard réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Il calculait déjà comment l'amitié du griffondor s'il la gagnait pourrait le servir. Lui qui ne voulait pas devenir mangemort, si Potter lui faisait confiance il pourrait demander au vieux fou de le protéger. Cela réglerait un de ses problèmes au moins.

«Si tu m'aides en soin aux créatures magique, je t'aiderais en potion.» Proposa t'il.

Harry se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. «Pourquoi tu es si... aimable, tout d'un coup?»

«J'ai peut être simplement mûrit. Regarde Potter...» Il retira les douille de sa chemises et remonta les manches pour montrer la peau de ses avant bras immaculée. «… pas de vilaine marque et j'en ai pas l'attention d'en avoir. J'ai la peau délicate. Alors rassuré? ça marche?»

Le brun se dit qu'il allait sans doute le regretter, mais il était vraiment nuls en potion et il fallait l'avouer le blond était de loin le meilleur de l'école dans ce domaine. Quand en soin aux créatures magique, avec la DCFM c'était vrai que c'était ses matières de prédilections. La première l'étant devenu surtout depuis cette année.

«ça marche Malfoy.»

à suivre...

* * *

Pour les rars, je réponds plus rapidement aux questions sur mon blog ( l'adresse est sur mon profil.)

En tout cas, merci pour à tout le monde pour vos rars.

Gros bisous tlm.

Des ramarques? des suggestions? Une propostion de corrigé les fautes de la nulle que je suis?


	3. Chapter 3

DisclamerLes personnages appartiennent à JKR, la créature sort de l'imagination de la talentueuse Becca589 par contre l'histoire est de moi (quand même lol)

Rating:M- nc-17 selon les chapitre

prévention pour ce chapitre: -aucun-

* * *

**LA CRÉATURE OUBLIÉE**

**-**

Chapitre 3:

**Rapprochement doux et sucré**

**-**

«Draco, pour le bal de Juillet, je pensais mettre ma robe rouge à bretelle fine et toi, tu pourrais mettre ton costume trois pièce rouge bordeaux que je t'ai offert et...»

Draco qui croyait pouvoir lire tranquillement dans la salle commune des serpentard soupira bruyamment espérant que cette détraquée cesserait de palabrer. Mais il se rendit vite compte que le calvaire n'était pas prêt de se terminer quand la jeune fille se mit à parler du maquillage qu'elle voulait se mettre et des différentes sorte de chaussures qui conviendrait à sa tenue.

Il décida alors de mettre les choses au clair.

«Ne te fatigue pas à parle chiffons avec moi, Pansy, ce que tu mettras je m'en fous comme de l'an quarante. Je n'ai aucune intention de me montrer à ce stupide bal organisé par le Ministère. »

Pansy le regarda tentant de l'amadouer avec ses petits yeux porcins.

«Mais Draaaaake, nous y allons chaque année depuis que nous avons 11 ans! Ce bal est important pour entretenir nos relations qui nous seront utile plus tard et...»

Le blond jeta un regard noir à sa soit disant fiancé.

«Pansy ne m'appelle plus jamais "Drake" où je te promets que je te coupe la langue!» La coupa t'il d'un ton doucereux. «Ce qui serait rendre service à la communauté.» Ajouta t'il avec un sourire au coin.

Face au silence effaré qui suivit, il continua:«Je n'irais pas à ce putain de bal parce que les relations auquel cela ouvre, comme tu dis, sont aussi importantes à mes yeux que toi. Ce qui signifie pauvre idiote, que tu peux aussi bien te balancer par dessus la tour d'astronomie, je ne verserais même pas une larme pour ta carcasse.»

La serpentard blême, regarda son fiancé dans la parfaite imitation du poisson rouge dans son bocal. Se reprenant, bien que tremblante elle releva fièrement le menton.

«ça va faire deux fois que tu n'es pas gentil avec moi, _Draco_. Je n'ai rien dit la première fois parce que cela peut arriver un écart dû à toutes sortes de raisons. Mais je te prévins que la prochaine fois j'écrirais à ton père. N'oublies pas, _mon ange_, que tu t'adresses non à un de tes subalternes mais à ta **futur** fiancée.»

Draco serra les mâchoires. Cette histoire d'écrire à son père n'était pas une menace qu'il appréciait qu'on joue contre lui (surtout que lui même l'avait beaucoup utilisé). Et cela pouvait crée des problèmes aux seins de sa famille.

Cependant les Parkinson depuis quelque temps était en baisse dans la marge social. Ce mariage leur saurait beaucoup plus profitable qu'à la famille du blond. Aussi il y avait des chances que son père se range de cet avis et recherche une ou un futur conjoint plus digne de leur nom.

Ce serait toujours du temps gagné.

Aussi il choisit de miser sur le soutient de son paternel. Après tout Lucius et Narcissa ne voudraient pas des petits enfants à tête de bulldog.

Draco devrait écrire à ses deux parents avant Pansy, aussi, pour tenter de les convaincre du bien fondé de sa décision.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et mit le livre dans son sac. Il fit un grand sourire à Pansy qui se rengorgea, semblant contente.

Il allait vite lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

«Et bien vas-y ma pauvre fille, écrit donc à mon cher père. Tu crois vraiment sachant à quel point ta famille est en déclin, il te soutiendra pour ce mariage que tu désires tant. Tu rêves tout en couleur ma belle.»

Il ricana devant l'air déconfit de la jeune fille. Il se pressa de l'achever.

«Je suis gay ma chérie. Un homosexuelle. Je suis un pd, ou si tu veux une tapette. J'aime les hommes. Or même si avec ton manque de poitrine, tes épaules de gardienne de but de Quidditch le doute est permis, tu restes un fille. Conclusion: Je ne me marierai **jamais** avec toi. Se sera un mec avec un beau costume trois pièce et un jolie petit cul musclé. Ai-je été assez clair pour toi? Sur ce, Pansy, au **dé**plaisir.»

Il sortit de la salle et il entendit sur la porte qu'il venait de renfermer quelque chose se briser.

Il eut un rictus tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans les couloirs direction, la volière.

Il rencontra sur son chemin quelques élèves qui préférèrent s'écarter sur son passage ou parfois tenter de capter son attention.

Mais Draco était plongé dans ses pensées, cherchant à ce qu'il allait dire à son père dans la lettre. Mieux vaut la faire et l'envoyer tout de suite.

Il avait quelques heures devant lui le temps que Pansy écrive dans sa missive les rouleaux et rouleaux de parchemins sur son comportement "indigne".

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la volière.

Il fronça les sourcils face à la porte entrouverte. Il entra en fermant derrière lui.

Plusieurs volatiles choisirent ce moment pour s'envoler et il dut couvrir son visage de ses bras et se baisser alors que les serres et les ailes le frôler.

Il pesta furieusement .

Quand tout redevint calme, un nuage de plume flottaient dans la pièces.

Draco jeta un regard furieux aux oiseaux de nuit perchés qui semblait, il l'aurait jurer sur la tête de son elfe de maison, l'observer d'un air moqueur.

Il vit alors voltiger devant lui, une plume assez grande d'un noir étincelant. Elle se posa doucement au sol et le blond, subjugué par cette petite chose se mit à genoux et la ramassa avec délicatesse.

Il la caressa du bout des doigts et écarquilla les yeux quand cela produisit de légères étincelle doré. Une aura bordeaux légère paraissait l'entourer.

Il rapprocha la plume de son visage, persuadé à raison qu'elle n'était à aucun des volatiles de la volières. Le seul oiseaux de nuit noir, étaient son grand Duc et ses plumes n'avait pas ce noir intense ni cet étrange phénomène quand on les toucher.

«Qu'est ce que tu fabriques Malfoy?» Demanda une voix familière.

Sursautant, Draco se leva d'un bond pour se retrouver en face de Potter. Le brun le regardait avec curiosité. Sa chouette blanche était perché sur son bras, et roucoulait de contentement alors que son maître la caressait du dos de la main.

Le blond regarda avec dédain le sweet shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui d'un rouge passé et son jean trop large et long qui cachait ses chaussures.

_Troué le jean en plus!_

Cachant la plume derrière son dos, Draco se releva de toute sa hauteur dominant sans difficulté de ce côté là sur sa némésis.

«A ton avis, Potter, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire ici? Je sais pas, peut être envoyer un courrier?» Railla t'il.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

«A genoux, par terre?»

Le blond perdit de sa superbe quand ses joues rosirent.

Agrippant son sac, il mit rapidement la plume à l'intérieur de son agenda et sortit sa plume de cygne et un parchemin.

«Je suis venus pour écrire quelque chose d'urgent à ma famille. Et toi, que fais-tu là?»

Harry sourit.

«Je suis juste venue voir Hedwige. C'est quoi comme lettre si urgente?» Demanda le brun en regardant Draco s'asseoir sur un bureau installé à cet effet dans un coin de la salle.

Le blond soupira. Il trempa sa plumes dans l'encre et tout en écrivant répondit:

«Bien que ça ne te regarde pas...» (il était plutôt heureux de pouvoir lui ressortir ça/ rf: chp2)«... J'écris à mes parents pour les convaincre de rompre mes fiançailles avec cette chienne de Parkinson.»

Harry éclata d'un rire cristallin. Draco eut l'impression de le sentir vibrer sous sa langue, aussi sucré qu'un bonbon et fondant qu'un chocolat. Si on pouvait mettre le rire de Potter en bouteille se serait une boisson très sucré et onctueuse, à n'en pas douter. Délicieuse voir... orgasmique.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées dérangeante, Draco se concentra sur sa missive.

«Compréhensif.» Dit Harry en s'approchant du serpentard.

Il jeta une oeillade à la lettre du blond qui le laissa faire. Là, il n'avait rien à caché de toute façon. Cela fait, il alla s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, toujours pouponnant son oiseau.

Après une vingtaine de minute, de parchemin raturés, chiffonnés et puis brûlés Draco fut enfin satisfait. Il s'étira, tournant sa tête à droite et à gauche.

«Je peux lire?»

Le blond haussa un sourcil. «Tu as été élevé dans une porcherie?»

A sa grande surprise, Harry éclata encore de ce rire si chaud et crémeux. «En quelque sorte, oui. S'il te plait Draco, puis-je lire ta lettre. Je suis juste curieux de voir ce que tu as dit sur Pansy. Mais si tu refuses, je n'insisterai pas.»

Le sourire du brun était si sincère, que malgré lui Draco se sentit fondre. Avec un énième soupire il lui tendit la lettre que le brun s'empressa de prendre.

"_Mes chers parents,_

_Les études se déroulent sans aucun problème. Comme d'habitude la plus part des cours, sauf ceux de Severus, sont ennuyeux à mourir. Je me demande comme certains professeur ont eu leur diplôme d'enseignant. Sans doute dans un "heureux"concours de circonstances._

_Le nouveaux professeurs de DCFM est, sans doute vous le savez déjà, parti à cause d'une dépression nerveuse._

_Les multiples explosions dans son bureau de bombabouse, les feux d'artifices dans sa salle de classe, les pétards explosé dans les boîtes à craies doit y être pour quelque chose. Bien que je n'ai aucune idée de qui à fait cela. _

_De toute façon cet envoyé de ministère pour espionner certains élèves, dont moi, n'avait aucune autorité. Il ne pouvait même pas établir un bouclier correcte. Honteux pour un professeur de DCFM._

_Enfin, bien que cela soit distrayant de parler de l'incompétence du ministère et autre, l'objectif de cette missive est toute autre._

_Je voudrais vous entretenir de mon mariage arrangé avec la délicieuse (je suis bien entendue ironique) Pansy Parkinson._

_Mère, Père, les Black et Les Malfoy sont connu pour leur redoutable pouvoir de séductions. Voulez-vous sincèrement accoupler votre pauvre progéniture avec une guenon croisé d'un bull dog. _

_Je suis homosexuelle, pas zoophile._

_Nos familles sont aussi célèbres, sauf exceptions, pour nos esprits vif et nos reparties acérées. Nous glorifions le sarcasme, les phrases tranchantes tapant toujours dans le mille... Alors pourquoi voulez-vous risquer de régresser cet esprit tant travaillé au fils des siècles avec une fille font le quotient intellectuel est proche de celui d'un chihuahua. _

_Pansy arrive certes péniblement à faire la belle et parader dans les soirées onéreuses mais c'est bien tout ce dont elle est capable._

_Nous sommes unes des familles sorcières les plus riche du monde. Les Parkinson ne possèdent pas un quart de notre fortune, ni de notre influence._

_En quoi ce mariage censé d'intérêt apporterait gloire et renommé à notre famille._

_A cause du soit-disant fait que se soit une famille de sang pur? (mais est-ce si sûr?)_

_Pansy ne vaut pas mieux qu'un cracmol, voir une moldue. Ses notes s'élèvent difficilement au-dessus de celle Gregory et Vincent, bien que je crois que Vincent est devant elle d'un demie point._

_Et je ne vous décrirais pas son caractère de troll constipé des cavernes._

_Récapitulons: Laide, idiote, paresseuse, odieuse, pas riche et une puissance magique risible..._

_Pourquoi sommes nous toujours fiancé aux yeux de nos deux familles?_

_Je fais appel à votre bon sens, et je sais que vous vous rangerez de mon avis. Je ne crois pas mériter non plus la punition de passer le reste de mes jours avec telle créature_

_Le prochain mariage que vous pourrez me proposez, choisissez plutôt une jeune homme beau et docile._

_Bien que je ne promettes rien._

_J'ai hérité de vous de votre entêtement comme vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer. Ainsi, prévoyez que j'épouserais **quand** je serais prêt, la personne de **mon ** choix._

_Mes respects._

_Draco Malfoy_

_Ps: J'espère bien battre les griffondor en quidditch cette année. Ils ont élus Weasley en capitaine et Potter n'a étrangement pas réintégrer l'équipe. Une telle hérésie est en notre faveur, bien qu'un match sans le balafré n'ait aucun intérêt._

Harry, un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles, rendit le parchemin au blond.

«Je suis flatté de voir que tu appréciais nos affrontement sur le terrain. C'est vrai que tu étais le seul défi intéressant lors des match.»

Draco lui fit un clin d'oeil, étrangement heureux que l'attrapeur de génie reconnaisse son talent. Il prit la lettre, la mit dans une enveloppe qu'il scella à l'aide d'un sort.

Il se tourna vers les perchoirs et tendit le bras. «Oscar!»Appela t'il.

Un magnifique Grand duc vint se perché sur les bras du blond et tendit dignement la pattes. Draco y accrocha la lettre. Il caressa le hiboux.

«Apporte ceci à mon père ou à ma mère. »

Oscar répondit d'un claquement de bec avant de s'envoler.

Harry et Draco le regardèrent disparaître dans l'horizon.

«En fait, » Dit le serpentard en se tournant vers le rouge et or. «Pourquoi n'as tu pas repris ta place.»

Le griffondor se renfrogna. «On ne me l'a pas permis.»

«C'est ridicule, pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareille?»

«J'ai d'autre chose à me préoccuper, il paraît.» Marmonna Harry d'un air sombre.

Draco le regarda silencieusement.

«Je vois.» Dit-il éprouvant de la compassion pour son rival. Cela avait toujours étaient visible que le brun adorait jouer.

«En fait, tu es toujours partant pour m'aider en potion tandis que je te donne un coup de main en Soin aux créatures magique?»

«Bien sûr.» Répondit le blond, pas dupe du changement sujet. «On pourra faire cela les soirs où j'ai pas entraînement dans la salle sur demande.»

«Ok.»

«Tu as le droit de voler?»

Harry le regarda montrant un léger étonnement à la question. «Oui, pourquoi?»

«Et bien, si tu veux on pourra s'affronter de temps en temps sur le terrain. Un duel d'attrapeur samedi, ça te dirait?»

Le sourire d'Harry fut la meilleurs des réponses. Draco vit dans ses yeux une étincelle de joie qui le rendit fier de lui même.

_Bordel, je suis en train de devenir pote avec Potter... Pire! Je m'attache à lui! _Pensa t'il horrifié.

* * *

Harry regarda la silhouette du serpentard blond disparaître à un tournant.

Cela était stupide, et il le savait.

Il ne devait pas se donner de faux espoirs.

Mais c'était si douloureux de rester loin de lui.

Son corps tout entier réclamait qu'il le touche. De s'unir à lui.

Il peinait à ne pas se transformer quand il était à ses côtés.

Son esprit hurlait sa peine et sa souffrance de se tenir éloigner de son corps, odeurs voix.

Le blond sentait si bon.

Une odeur musqué mêlé à de l'eau de cologne ni trop légère ni trop agressive. Mais qui possédait cependant quelque chose d'arrogant. Tout ceci en parfaite synthèse avec lui.

Il aimait sa magie qu'il pouvait voir, une de ses capacités non humain. Le serpentard avait une aura magique proche de la sienne, d'une obscurité lumineuse.

Sombre, mais pas mauvais.

Harry, il y a quelques jours étaient déterminé à l'éviter au possible. Mais **il ** était venu vers lui, et de façon implicite, retendue sa main comme lors de leur seconde rentrante pendant leur première année à Poudlard.

Ce qu'il avait accepté avec bonheur.

Cependant le brun ne devait pas se faire d'illusion. Le serpentard était loin d'éprouver quelque chose de profond pour lui. Il croyait.

Il repensa aux nombreux amants du blond qu'il aurait déchiqueter sans une once de remords sans l'ébauche calmante que lui donnait Severus une fois par semaine.

Il songea avec amertume que cela aurait été plus simple que la créature qu'il était devenu n'est pas **un** compagnon à vie.

Surtout, il se dit que sa vie aurait été plus simple si ce n'était pas Draco Malfoy son compagnon.

à suivre...

* * *

**nda: oui, oui nos deux amours se rapprochent et maintenant vous savez les sentiments qu'éprouve Harry envers notre peroxydé préféré...**

**Cependant, c'est loin d'être réglé.**

**Draco n'est pas amoureux d'Harry encore, ou du moins il n'en est pas conscient.**

**Il aime l'inconnu rencontré dans la forêt interdite lol. **

**Donc ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils se mettent ensemble rapidement. (ce qui signifie pas qu'il n'y aura pas quelques scènes hot entre ces deux là ptdr)**

**Promis au prochain chapitre vous saurez enfin le nom de la créature qu'est Harry . Et aurez le premiers cours de Soins aux créatures magique entre nos deux protagonistes. **

**bisous tlm, et merci de vos reviews.**

**Commentaires? critique? Insultes? Compliments? menaces? ...**

**vous savez quoi faire. **

**(je répondrais 2m1 au reviews du chap 2 sur mon blog)**

**Bluemoon**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA CREATURE OUBLIEE**

**Nda : Pour ceux qui vont voir de temps en temps mon blog, vous savez que je n'ai plus d'ordinateur. Ainsi, dans la logique des choses mes publications seront hélas, bien beaucoup moins fréquentes. (nous dirons avec optimisme une fois par mois pour les deux fics). **

**Alors j'essaierais de remplir mon blog, d'y mettre des infos, extraits, réponses à vos questions le plus svt possible et je m'avance déjà en excuse car j'en oublierais sans doute. Mais cela, dites le moi dans mon blog ainsi je vous répondrais sûrement même si c avec un train de retard. Encore une fois dsl.**

**Avertissement pour ce chapitre : **-mention d'abus-

**Chapitre 4 : Une légende sorcière**

«Bois.»

Harry regarda avec une moue réticente le gobelet que lui tendait son professeur de potion. Un liquide argenté en ébullition ressemblant à du métal en fusion s'y trouvait, dégageant une odeur âcre qui piquait les yeux. La grimace du griffondor à l'idée d'avaler ce truc était tout à fait éloquente.

Severus haussa un de ses fin sourcils arqués, un rictus amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu préfères peut être te transformer en plein milieu de la grande salle devant tout le monde développant une attraction triplement plus puissante qu'un veela parce que tu auras vu ton compagnon. Ou peut être trouves-tu l'idée séduisante de mettre en pièce un de tes camarades qui aurait tenté de séduire ton promis. »

D'une façon très mature le brun tira la langue à son professeur avant de prendre son verre et de boire le produit d'un traite. Il lui fallut produire un effort surhumain pour ne pas recracher le breuvage. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais !

Rogue soupira, quelque peu mal à l'aise de jouer 'l'oreille attentive' pour cet adolescent si 'spécial'. Cependant s'il ne le faisait pas Rémus refuserait de…. (nda : Pour certaine raison, j'ai juger inutile d'entrer dans les détails, vous pouvez très bien l'imaginer après tout mdr)

« Il serait plus simple si tu tentais ta chance Harry. Les choix des compagnons de ta race ne sont jamais fortuite et…. »

« Nous nous sommes rapproché. » coupa le jeune homme.

Severus sembla un instant désarçonné. Il s'installa en face de son élève l'air intéressé.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui… Enfin, c'est lui qui est venu me parler après notre dernier cours d'occlumencie. Il m'a proposé son aide en SCM en échange de la sienne en potion. »

Severus demeura un instant pensif. « C'est vrai que tu en as grand besoin. »

Harry renifla de dépit.

Le directeur s'adossa contre son fauteuil et fronça les sourcils. Un voile de cheveux sombre tomba devant son visage coupé à la serpe. « Mon filleul fait rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, quelque chose sans idée derrière la tête. »

« Je sais. Peut être a t'il besoin de… quelque chose ? »

« Peut être de toi. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Draco est en pleine introspection. Il ne souhaite pas faire part à la guerre qui se joue, cependant il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il est face à un dilemme cornélien : un, prendre le partie du Seigneur des ténèbres suivant ainsi la trace de ses parents. Mais il ne veut pas tuer pour une cause auquel il ne croit plus, ni devenir le serviteur de quelqu'un. Il a la fierté inné des Black et l'orgueil des Malfoy. L'idée de devoir courber l 'échine lui est presque autant insupportable que de se couper le bras droit. L'autre choix est de prendre **ton** partie. Mais il risque de perdre son héritage et être banni du clan des Malfoy alors qu'il est en instance d'en devenir le chef. Et cela aussi, est pour lui inconcevable. Toute fois en tant qu'unique fils de Lucius et Narcissa il y a de grande chose que ne voulant pas passer les rennes des commandes à une autre famille du clan ses parents acceptent sa décision. Donc la chose la plus judicieuse à faire et de tenter le tout pour le tout. Essayer de gagner ton amitié prouve qu'il a fait son choix. Il prendra ton partie et sait qu'avec toi il s'assurera le soutient de Dumbledore et du ministère. »

Remontant avec l'index ses lunettes, Harry eut l'air quelque peu déçus. « Pourquoi ne pas aller voir directement le directeur au lieu de passer par des moyens aussi détournés ? »

« Cest ce que ferait tout bon griffondor, en effet. » Se moqua gentiment Severus. « Mais Draco est un fier serpentard. Il ne veut pas demander de l'aide, il veut qu'on lui offre car on aura besoin de lui. Un échange en somme, pour ne pas avoir de dette envers quelqu'un. Et je crois qu'il a plus confiance en toi qu'à Dumbledore. »

Harry sourit. Il ne voyait pas pour qu'elle raison Draco aurait confiance en lui mais c'était toujours agréable à entendre. « Tu te souviens de ma réaction quand j'ai su que c'était lui mon compagnon ? »

« hum… Tu as cru à une erreur. Tu as voulu une potion pour changer de compagnon et tu t'es mis à crier à tort et à travers qu'il te répugnait, que tu le détestais et que tu préférais mourir plutôt que d'avoir quelconque rapport avec lui. A part cela, tu l'as assez bien pris. Et enfin tu l'as simplement évité comme la peste… quoi qu'on dirait que cela a changé il n'y a pas longtemps. » Discouru Rogue avec un ton sarcastique.

Le jeune brun secoua la tête, riant jaune. « Bon, je vais y aller avant que Mione et Ron envoient une équipe de secours à ma recherche. A demain, Sev et dis bonsoir à Rémus de ma part. »

Severus se contenta d'un léger signe de tête en regardant son élève partir. Ce qu'il était gardé d'ajouté était la réaction de son filleul face à l'ignorence soudaine de son ennemie. Poursuivant sa némésis sans relâche, Draco avait augmenté ses remarques piquantes, ses sarcasmes et ses coup bas… (nda : hem hem)

La passion est un amour dangereux. Mais la plus divine des drogues. Il savait que le mieux étaient de laisser les deux adolescents aller à leur rythme. Ils étaient encore jeune et leur histoire devait se construire d'elle même pour avoir des bases solides.

Cela , cependant, ne l'avait pas empêché de donner un petit coup de pouce au destin. Avec un sourire goguenard le terrible professeur de potion se leva, prêt à aller dîner avec un certain loup-garou sexy. Cela tombait bien il avait une faim de loup.

Draco faisait un de ses plus beaux sourires charmeur à la bibliothécaire. Les joues de Mademoiselle Pince se colorèrent d'un rouge d'une tomate bien mûr et elle sourit stupidement au magnifique jeune homme responsable des rêves humide des trois quart de l'école. (nda : tous avec moi en imaginant Pince…. BERRRRRK)

« Bonsoir mademoiselle Pince. »

« Monsieur Malfoy, que voulez-vous ? »

« J'ai besoin d'emprunter un livre dans la réserve. »

Redescendant sur terre par son sens aigu et exagéré du devoir, Pince perdit son air idiot pour reprendre celui coincé et austère qu'on lui connaissait si bien. (nda : Celui où elle a un balais bien enfoncé dans le….)

« Pour cela vous devez me montrer un mot d'un… »

« Bien sûr ! Un mot d'un professeur ! Heureusement que vous me le rappelez ! Voilà. » Le blond lui tendit un parchemin.

La bibliothécaire sembla surprise. « Le professeur Rogue vous a fait un mot pour CE livre ! »

Les yeux antarctiques de Draco se voilèrent tandis qu'il souvenait de sa discussion la veille avec son parent.

Retour en arrière, POV Draco 

« Je n'en peux plus Severus ! Il faut que je le retrouve ! » Dis-je désespéré.

J'arpentais son bureau de long en large, emprunt à un grand agitement. Severus sur son fauteuil me regardait de ses yeux calculateurs.

« Peux-tu me re raconter ton histoire ? » Demanda t'il.

Il semblait avoir du mal à me croire.

Soupirant, je m'assit sur son bureau et croisa les bras sur ma poitrine. « Tout a commencé une nuit. Je me promenais dans la forêt interdite quand je l'ai vu. Le plus beau jeune homme qui m'est été donné d'admirer, nu se baignant dans un lac. Il n'était pas humain, sans aucun doute, trop pur et étincelant pour l'être. De long cheveux aussi noir qu'une nuit sans étoiles, un corps fin presque androgynes mais musculeux, une peau pâle et brillante comme la lune sans imperfection dépareillé seulement par un étrange tatouage d'aile sur son dos. Son visage… Severus, parfait : de hautes pommettes, des lèvres rubis succulentes et ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'émeraude la plus pur et aux pupilles félines pour ajouter à son mystère. Je suis resté paralysé, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de lui sans craindre de mourir sur le champs d'amour. Soudain de grandes ailes noires apparurent et mon bel ange s'envola avec mon cœur et mon âme. Il a tout emporté de moi, depuis notre rencontre je ne suis que l'ombre de moi même. J'ai perdu l'appétit, et le somme fuit mes nuits. Quand je dors enfin c'est pour rêver de lui. Je suis devenus chaste, Sev ! Moi, chaste ! Mais plus aucun autre me donne envie de le toucher, je suis obnubiler par la vision de son corps sous le mien. Alors toutes les nuits je sors en quête de le trouver, je cherche désespérément dans la bibliothèque des indices qui me permettrait de le retrouver mais en vain. Tout cela n'a rien donner de fructueux. »

Je repris mon souffle n'en revenant pas de ma propre diactribe.

Mon parrain me regardait stupéfait. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un type de mon espèce déblatère pareil chose d'un romantisme échevelé.

Je dois vraiment ressembler à un imbécile, pire à un imbécile désespéré.

« Des pupilles félines, des ailes noires… ses oreilles étaient-elles en pointes ? » Demanda Severus d'un ton professionnel.

« Oui ! » Répondis-je avec assurance et espoir. Génial je devais ressembler à une de ces stupides groupies qui s'excitent à la mention de leur idole. Je cru vois un instant l'ombre d'un sourire victorieux étirait les lèvres de Severus.

« Dis moi dans quel catégories de livres as tu cherché ? »

« Les différentes créatures du monde magique, pourquoi ? » Demandais-je dérouté.

« Parce que si c'est ce que je pense, il n'est guère étonnant que tu n'es rien trouvé. Ton 'ange' peu de sorciers connaissent son existence ou y croient. Ce sont des légendes de la mythologie sorcière. Dans le livre des créatures de légende sorcière, il y est cité. Mais l'ouvrage le plus complet que tu trouvera sur cette rare créature il n'en existe que 5 au monde. Heureusement pour toi une de ses copies se trouvent dans la réserve de poudlard. »

Il se leva, pris un parchemin et écrivit rapidement quelque chose pour après me le tendre. Je restais sans voix tandis que je regardais l'autorisation d'emprunter ce précieux livre :

_Severus Rogue, professeur de potion et directeur de serpentard,_

_Donne l'autorisation à l'élève Draco Malfoy, de sixième année à Serpentard _

_D'emprunter la durée dont il aura besoin le livre de la réserve intitulé _

_« La légende du Vanteera,_

_ou,_

_La créature oubliée »_

**Fin du retour en arrière, fin du pov Draco**

Pince après être parti quelque minutes revint avec un livre pas très épais qui possédait une couverture en cuir bordeaux avec des reliures dorées. Le livre semblait vieux et un peu abîmé. Mais Draco le prit avec avidité et excitation. Enfin il allait peut être pouvoir le revoir grâce à ce bouquin!

« Je me demande en quoi ce livre peut vous être utile. Il tient plus du roman littéraire qu'à l'ouvrage scientifique. Mais j'avoue qu'il est vraimen très bien écrit et qu'on le lit très facilement jusqu'à la fin. Il deviendrait si on l'éditait plus sans aucun doute un best seller. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi en faisant de secrets , et de mystère sur cette romance et…. »

« Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle Pince. Je dois y aller. » Coupa Draco en s'empressant de mettre le livre dans son sac.

Retenant son empressement à se plonger dans la lecture, il quitta la bibliothèque et monta directement vers son dortoir.

En chemin il croisa Pansy qui lui jeta un regard noir. Draco l'ignora superbement. La serpentard avait reçu une lettre de ses parents qui expliquait que les Malfoy avaient rompu leur fiançailles. Elle en avait pleuré des jours, mais 'son' blond l'avait purement et simplement dédaigné, savourant sa liberté retrouvée.

Draco une fois dans la salle commune, ne se préoccupant plus que de son livre monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Blaise. Il trouva d'ailleur son meilleur ami installé sur son lit qui l'attendait visiblement. Le serpentard à la peau chocolat au lait et aux yeux brun en amande paraissait préoccupé. Occultant son désir de le virer à coup de pied de son lit, Blaise était on pourrait dire unique ami après tout, Draco se contenta de poser son sac et d'aller s'insataller à côté du métis.

« Que se passe t'il ? » Demanda t'il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Vince Scott. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et ses yeux prirent une lueur métallique inquiétante. Vince Scott, septième année à Serpentard, le seul qui mesurait la même taille que lui. Il n'était ni laid, ni très beau mais était de ceux qui possédait un charme dont peu de personnes restaient indifférent. Scott n'avait aucune véritable préférence sexuelle, pour lui « un trou est un trou. » Un pervers, un malade sans état d'âme qui choisissait des victimes faibles qu'il pouvait facilement dominer. Draco en tant que chef incontesté de sa maison, avait eu plusieurs altercation contre lui. Il avait très envie d'arriver à le coincer pour le faire renvoyer de l'école et en bonus l'envoyer à Azkaban. Cela étant l 'envie la plus civilisé que le blond avait contre Scott . Blaise affaiblis par la mort précoce de sa mère avait été une de ces victimes l'an dernier. C'était Draco qui l'avait sorti de cette relation malsaine et destructrice pour sa santé moral et physique, réparé les chaudrons fondu et protégé de Vince.

Alors vous comprenez qu 'à l'entende de ce nom honnis, Draco sente la colère comme l'acide brûler son épiderme. A cet instant il serrerait entre ses mains la boîte crânienne de Scott jusqu'à qu'elle explose entre ses doigts avec un plaisir jouissif.

Une violence brut et dévastatrice sommeillait en Draco. Il devait la combattre tout les jours. Parfois cela l'effrayait.

« Que t'a t'il fait ? » Demanda t'il d'un ton dangereusement calmer.

« A moi, rien. Tu as été la dernière fois vraiment… très convaincant. Par hasard, j'ai appris tout à l'heure le nom de sa prochaine victime. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, rassuré mais sa rage loin d'en être atténué. « Qui ? »

« Potter. »

« Harry Potter ? » S'enquit Draco en écarquillant les yeux.

« T'en connais d'autres de Potter ? » Leva les yeux aux ciel Blaise.

Un instant, le blond resta sans voix. Puis il éclata de rire.

« Scott ne pouvait plus mal choisir ! Il va se faire jeter comme une merde ! » (nda : Reste poli ! )

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Certain. Potter n'est pas du genre à se laisser avoir comme cela. Puis il est hétéro. Ce bouffon de Scott n'a aucune chance. »

Blaise se releva doucement et regarda droit dans les yeux son ami. « Potter est gay, Draco. »

« … Co…comment le sais-tu ? Il est sorti qui plus est avec cette idiote de serdaigle pleurnicharde. Et d'après ce qu'elle a raconté… »

« Parfois je te trouve bien naïf. Tu crois vraiment les racontars de cette … fille ? Enfin Draco, c'est évident que Potter préfère les…. »

Blaise allait dire les serpentard blond aux caractère de troll constipé des montagne, mais préféra s'abstenir. Son ami n'était pas encore prêt d'entendre la vérité vu le choc que lui avait occasionné la nouvelle. Il soupira. Draco était très intelligent, un esprit perspicace capable de faire des liens auquel personne ne penserait, et d'anticiper les réactions à venir. Par contre quand il s'agissait du sentiment amoureux, plus instinctifs… nous dirons qu'il est un peu… lent.

« Ok, puisque tu sembles en être si sur. » Dit Draco d'un ton pas très convaincu. « Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit Potter n'est pas du genre à se laisser avoir par Vince Scott. »

« Parce que moi je l'étais? Tu sais Draco, ce n'est pas si simple. Scott est très bon pour se faire passer pour la solution à notre mal-être et à part ses victimes et toi, peu de personnes connaissent sa vrai nature. Et quand on est triste et désespéré, ce à quoi dans notre état normal on n'aurait pas laisser passer, là, on en vient à penser qu'on le mérite. Mériter d'être frapper, violenter par cet enfoiré. » Il inspira un bon coup. « Sans toi pour m'aider à me reprendre, je ne serais pas là en ce moment. » Finit-il, en serrant les poings et fermant les paupières aux souvenirs.

Draco posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Potter n'est pas très bien en ce moment. Il est fragilisé, on devrait gardé un œil sur lui. »

« J'ignorais que tu t'inquiétais autant pour le balafré. » Dit-il d'un ton un peu taquin.

« Je m'inquiéterais pour n'importe qui auquel Vince s'intéresserait. Mais c'est vrai que je suis inquiet pour lui. Sous ses dehors de griffondor à son professeur, Potter est plutôt cool. Une fois il m'a surpris en train de pleurer. Il est venu me voir et m'a raccompagné discrètement à notre dortoir. Il a eut aussi la politesse de ne rien dire à personne et de venir me voir quand j'étais seul le lendemain pour savoir si j'allais mieux. C'est un chic type. »

Draco pensa un doux sourire dont il n'avait pas conscience que c'était très Potterien. Il demeura un moment silencieux.

« Je le préviendrais pour Scott. Ce dont j'avais l'intention de faire de toute façon. Tu as peut être raison, quelqu'un d'aussi profondément gentil ne peux que se laisser berner. »

Harry après avoir accompagné Ron à son entraînement se rendit au lieu du rendez-vous avec Malfoy : A l'entrée de la roseraie. Tandis qu'il s'approchait du lieu, le vent fouettant son visage colorant ses joues d'un jolie rose, l'odeur musquée et masculine du serpentard lui chatouilla le nez répandant une saveur sucré qui taquina son palais. Il dut prendre sur lui même pour ne pas se transformer et réussit ainsi au prix d'un grand effort à conserver son apparence humaine.

Assit sur un banc, les mains dans les poches habillé d'un long manteau et autour de son cou l'écharpe à l'effigie de sa maison, Draco Malfoy attendait. Harry remarqua alors que son compagnon avec maigri, ses joues étaient plus creusées et il semblait ailleurs. Comme si son environnement lui était indifférent et que les hautes sphères où son esprit errait étaient plus agréable à contempler.

Déglutissant, se sentant timide Harry s'avança vers le jeune homme blond qui se leva quand il l'aperçut. Draco alla à sa rencontre, son visage reprenant ses expressions sévères et hautaines habituelles.

« Tu es en retard Potter. »

« J'accompagnais Ron à l'entraînement et tu sais que le terrain de quidditch se trouve à l'opposé de la roseraie. Et pour cinq minutes tu ne vas pas faire un caca nerveux. » Répondit Harry en levant son nez en l'air.

Draco choqué par l'expression, (caca nerveux ? d'où ça sort ?) et vexé ajouta d'un ton tranchant. « Tu as huit minutes et 45 seconde de retard !Dans ma famille on apprécie la ponctualité. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon, on ne va pas passer notre soirée à nous disputer pour cela. Suit moi pour ton premier cours de soin aux créatures magique. »

Et sans attendre la réponse du serpentard, le brun alla en direction de la forêt interdite.

Draco pestant, partit à sa suite. Avec tout cela il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir son livre ! C'était de l'acharnement contre lui.

Tout dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte que plus tard qu'ils avaient pénétrer dans la forêt. Il leva alors les yeux vers son guide et ne put qu'admirer l'aisance surnaturelle que sembler posséder sa némésis dans la sylve. Sa démarche était souple et silencieuse, et il ne pouvait la comparer qu'à un félin. En tant que 'tigre' il était un fin connaisseur.

« Tu m'emmènes où Potter ? » Demanda t'il.

« Cest pas encore loin. » Répondit Harry sans se retourner.

Vu la dextérité d'Harry à avancer dans les bois sombre, Draco décida qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent face à un très gros arbre auquel le griffondor s'accroupit face à un trou entre les racines. Il y plongea son bras et ramena une sorte de petite boule de poil d'un roux vif.

Draco vit alors sur les genoux du brun une sorte de bébé renard qui avait la singularité de posséder neuf queues.

_Un kistuné !_

Les kistunés étaient des renards à neuf queues présent surtout sur le continent occidental bien qu'avant surtout sur le continent oritental. Ils avaient migrés il y a plusieurs siècles. Très timide il était très rare d'en voir. Ils étaient très intelligent, doté d'une très grande vitesse et capable d'envoyer des jais de flamme.

Draco devait avoué que la petite bête semblait très heureuse sur les genoux du brun et mordillait gentiment son manteau, se frottant contre la main qui le caressait.

« Je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est ? » dit Harry.

Le blond hocha la tête.

« Viens, approche toi. »

Le serpentard s'accroupit à son tour prêt du petit renard. « Je peux le caresser ? »

Le griffondor ne répondit pas tout de suite, une sorte de murmure ressemblant à un ronronnement sortit de ses lèvres. Un instant, le blond aurait juré qu'Harry s'adressait à l'animal. Mais c 'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ?

« Vas-y, il est d'accord. »

Se forçant à ne pas trop montrer sa satisfaction, Draco passa sa main sur la fourrure douce et sourit quand le petit renard lui lécha les doigts.

Harry éclata de rire. « Il t'aime bien on dirait. »

Draco frissonna des pieds à la tête. Il se demanda si le bruit que ferait Harry lors de l'orgasme serait encore plus excitant. Enfin, mais qu'est ce qui le prenait d'avoir de tel pensée sur le bigleux maigrichon ! Alors une image dans son esprit s'imposa, Harry se transformant peu à peu en la créature de rêve dont il était éperdument tombé amoureux et qui riait de ce même rire savoureux et aphrodisiaque.

« Malfoy, tu m'écoutes ? »

« heu…. »

Harry soupira. « Je disais qu'il s'appelle Kistu. »

« Tu t'es pas foulée pour trouver le nom ! » Plaisanta Draco et il rit encore plus quand Harry lui tira la langue.

« Ses parents et frères et sœur ont été tué par un autre animal, il est le seul survivant. Alors je m'en occupe. » Raconta Harry avec un doux sourire.

Draco pencha la tête de son côté, regardant 'Kistu' tétait les doigts du brun. Il pensa intérieurement qu'on aurait dut l'appeler Harry. Décidément Potter pouvait être surnommé sa sainteté ! (nda : tsss c'est que tu le connais pas encore bien).

« Bon, » Déclara le brun en souriant. « On le commence ce cours… » (1)

Alors qu'il se lavait sous la douche Draco pensait qu'il avait vraiment passé un bon moment avec Potter. Le balafré s'y connaissait bien en créature magique, aucun doute sur la question. Ces cours étaient bien plus intéressant que ceux de cet empoté de demie géant !

Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, il passa la main sous sa barbe naissante qui assombrissait ses joues un peu creuses. Blaise était encore en bas à étudier le cours de métamorphose. Depuis que Draco était un animagus non répertorié il était devenue bon en cette matière et en tirait une grande satisfaction.

Vêtu seulement d'un caleçon vert bouteille avec de petits serpents argentés, il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir de bien être. Il attrapa son sac à côté du lit et prit le livre. Il ferma ensuite les rideaux du baldaquins, et après s'être mis à l'aise ouvrit enfin l'ouvrage avec excitation.

Il s'arrêtant à la première page et relu plusieurs fois n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il lisait.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Sur la feuille était inscrit :

La légende du Vanteera 

_Ou_

_La créature oubliée_

_Par_

_Ethan Hayden Potter._

Fin du chapitre 

1 : Normale le cours y était au complet, mais hélas je suis chez mon père et j'avais oublié cette partie de toute façon pas importante, mais bon. Et comme je n'ai plus d'ordinateur, si je ne mettais pas le chapitre là qui sait quand j'aurais pu le mettre. Voilà

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de chance celui de Lis sur mes lèvres paraîtra demain ou après demain. Tout dépend si j'ai le temps où pas mais il est plus qu'au trois quart écrit, cependant non tapé. Snif snif

Au sujet de ce chap et de l'histoire:

Oui, bon vous ne savez toujours pas grand chose sur les Vanteera mais vous en apprendrez que part bout. Héhé… ce n'est pas du sadisme, c'est important pour la trame de l'histoire. Si je vous dis tout, plus d'intrigue lol.

Autre chose, ne vous y trompez pas même si ce chapitre vous en a donnez l'impression, Draco ne pense pas qu'Harry et son « ange » soit la même personne. Et il ne le devinera pas avant quelques chapitres. Cela n'empêche pas que lui et le griffondor vont se rapprocher et que quelques personnes sont là pour y veiller malgré que d'autres….

Et enfin, voilà **(spoiler tome 6)** si au début j'aimais pas spécialement dumblie sa mort m'a peiné et du coup ce personnage m'est apparu sous un nouveau jour. Alors deux trames de l'histoire s'offre à vous :

Choisissez : 

Dumbledore est un personnage fourbe et manipulateur. Il essaiera de faire en sorte qu'Harry et Draco ne se mettent pas ensemble, et sera responsable de bien des choses que se passeront quoiqu'il arrive avec ou sans lui. (dsl ryry)

Dumbledore est un personnage loufoque, mais d'une remarquable intelligence qui veut le meilleur pour Harry. Apprenant pour Draco et Harry il fera de son mieux pour protéger le brun, surtout en apprenant sa véritable nature.

Voilà, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, une petite review pour avoir votre avis, suggestion, question, commentaires, critiques, louanges, réflexion…

Bisous et merci à tlm.

Bluemoon54


	5. Chapter 5

Pour commencer JOYEUX NOËL tout le monde.

Voilà, voilà enfin un chapitre d'updater. Je sais c long, mais si mes écrits avance sur papier sans ordi c difficile d'aller vite. Faut taper, relire et enfin trouver un endroit où j'ai internet. Bref, dsl. Mais j'ai réussi à vous mettre ce chapitre pour noël.

Pr ceux qui ne vont pas sur mon blog ne soyez pas surpris par ce chapitre. C'est l'histoire raconté du livre que Draco a réussit à avoir grâce à Rogue . A partir de là 1 chap sur 2 narra l'histoire de ce fameux livres. (plus d'info allez sur mon blog héhé )

Vous reconnaîtrez par la descriptions les personnages d'HP dont il est question héhé… c une histoire de vie antérieur donc. Enfin en quelque sorte, bref vous en saurez plus en lisant. bonne lecture.

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**La créature oubliée**

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

**L'archidruide**

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**La légende du Vanteera**

De Ethan Hayden Potter

Avant propos :

_Je te salut, élue qui peut lire ses lignes. Je suis Ethan Hayden Potter mais apprends que tu es un des seuls pouvant voir ce nom. Mon nom de baptême Druidique est Wencit, surnommé le « maraudeur ». Cette appellation t'es peut être plus familière. Après tout n'ai-je pas été le dernier archidruide de l'Histoire sorcière ? _

_Ce que tu as dans les mains est le seul exemplaire contenant des informations sur l'ordre druidique, nos traditions et lois strictes., Mais c'est principalement l'histoire d'un être unique qui je suis sûr est connu en tant que légende, celle de **Jade Khalad.** Car c'est autour de lui que tourne l'histoire essentiellement qui amène à sa fin tragique. _

_Comme tu dois sans doute en être conscient, il ne reste quasiment rien du savoir et magie des Druides car cela étaient donné en partie qu'aux apprentis et plus concrètement quand le titre de Druide était acquis. Et surtout tout ceci de manière orale car rien n'était gardé par écrit. Les connaissances, le savoir faire ancré dans les esprits des anciens étaient inclus en nous de façon instinctive et magiquement après avoir réussit certaines épreuves amenant à une cérémonie qui faisait d'un être un druide. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître nous partagions une partie de la mémoire de certains anciens hauts druides, dont Merlin lui-même. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ce savoir sur la magie essentiellement était si… riche._

_Dans cette ouvrage tu n'en recevras qu'une infime partie. _

_J'ai encore une fois désobéit aux règles en écrivant ce livre. _

_Mais je pressens la fin de notre ordre, et j'ai la conviction profonde qu'arrivera un temps où à une intersection primordiale qui marquera l'histoire de la magie, deux êtres auront besoin de connaître l'histoire de Jade. J'ai ainsi écrit se livre en connaissance de cause de ce qui m'attend et en prévision de l'avenir. J'en ai fait cinq copies éparpillées dans le monde pour que l'ouvrage arrive aux élus. Sache que n'importe lequel de ces copies devient le « bon » livre dans les mains d'un des deux concernés. Pour les autres ils ne verront qu'une histoire romanesque d'une certaine J.k Rowling. _

_Voici encore un conseil, ne crois pas trouver ici une science exacte et véritable. Car rien dans ce que je dirais et déclarerais n'est pas discutable où à prouver. Tout est question de perception et si certaine choses étaient vrai à mon époque je doute qu'elles soient encore d'actualité à la tienne. Tu avanceras étapes par étape et ne pourra faire autrement. Crois moi que sauter des pages pour aller plus vite équivaudrait en fin de compte à une perte de temps. De toute façon cela t'est impossible, je m'en suis assuré. Ne crois pas non plus être un druide, ils n'existent plus. Tu es concerné d'une toute autre manière et si tu l'ignores laquelle, c'est à toi de la découvrir. _

_Bonne chance, j'espère que cette histoire te sera utile. Que les bons esprits te guident et te bénissent._

_Ethan Hayden Potter_

_Je dédicace ce livre à Jade, puisses tu reposer en paix dans les bras de celui que tu as tant aimé._

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Au centre d'une grande et majestueuse forêt située à la lisière des Terres Sauvages se trouve la cité des druides, Broceliand cachée par une brume mystique. C'est endroit est comme une petite ville. La singularité de ces lieux est que les habitats sont sobres et semblent se fondre dans la végétation. C'est ici où les druides viennent se retirer, prendre leurs ordres, se réunir… mais aussi le lieu où les apprentis demeurent.

Les apprentis sont de jeunes personnes dotés de certains dons, choisit lorsqu'ils sont en bas âge et amener à Broceliand. Là, après de longues études, à 25 ans s'ils ont réussi certaines épreuves, il pourront acquérir le titre honorifique de druide. Cependant sur 10 enfants, un seul arrivait avec succès au bout de leur apprentissage.

Les apprentis étaient reconnaissable par leur toge vert foncé serré à la taille par une simple ceinture, leur chausse en cuir souple et pantalon en toile en été et cuir en hiver (une jupe pour les filles). Une petite dague pendait à leur ceinturon. S'ils voulaient recevoir le titre de druide il devait rassemblait au moins7 pierres qui montraient leurs réussites à des épreuves spécifiques. Ses pierres étaient placées dans un médaillon rond, formé par d'étranges arabesques et runes que l'on devait toujours porté sur soi sous la chemise et le montrer uniquement quand cela était nécessaire.

Il y a en tout 12 épreuves :

La maîtrise de l'air dont la réussite à l'épreuve est représentée par une pierre transparente.

La maîtrise de l'eau, une pierre bleu clair.

La maîtrise du feu, une pierre rouge.

La maîtrise de la terre, une pierre ocre.

La maîtrise des illusions, une pierre blanche irisée de couleur arc-en-ciel.

La maîtrise de l'art du combat, une pierre grise métallique.

La maîtrise des invocations, une pierre transparente avec en son centre une sphère jaune barré par une rayure rouge comme un oeil.

La maîtrise du verbe, une pierre verte enrôlé d'argent. (1)

La maîtrise de la force mentale, une pierre rouge enrôlée d'or. (2)

La maîtrise des potions, une pierre mordorée.

La maîtrise de l'art de guérir, une pierre blanche nacrée.

La maîtrise de la flore et faune, une pierre verte, brune et bleu.

Après avoir reçus le titre druidique, possédant au moins 7 des maîtrises requise, il n'est pas rare de gagner encore une ou deux pierres. Car pour faire partie du Haut-Conseil il fallait au moins en posséder 9.

La plus grande position hiérarchique est l'Archidruide dont la parole fait lois même s'il ne peut prendre certaine décision sans l'accord de la majorité du Haut-Conseil. Pour espérer un jour devenir Archidruide, il faut réussir par contre toutes les épreuves et ainsi posséder les 12 pierres. Et encore, le nouveau chef est choisi lors d'un vote de tout ceux possédant le titre de druide. Généralement il n'y a guère plus de deux candidats aux postes à élirent.

Nous sommes à la grande époque de la magie. Celle où tout les « gens » de magie vivaient pratiquement dans un autre plan que le monde des moldus avec leur propre terre voir pays et continent. Belgerath régnait sur les sorciers, un roi aimé et connu pour son intelligence et bienveillance ainsi que ses liens assez bon avec d'autres créatures magique. Les grands Godric Griffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Helga Poursouffle et Rowena Serdaigle mort depuis moins d'un siècle avaient laissé derrière eux la plus fameuse école de magie de l'Ouest Occidental, Poudlard.

Cependant c'était une époque où des périodes de troubles étaient à venir. Il y avait des tensions entre certaines grandes familles, entre les races et ils courraient le bruit qu'un seigneur noir était en train de rassembler des alliés.

Les druides étaient les médiateurs et arbitres du monde magique. Leurs fonctions consistaient à maintenir l'ordre et la paix entre les différents peuples magiques. Cette ordre avait été crée par Merlin, lui-même le plus grand Archidruide jamais connu.

Bien que conscient qu'une menace planait, le Haut-Conseil réunis avaient pour l'instant d'autre souci en tête. Ils étaient réunis simplement à cause d'un novice qui devrait recevoir le titre de druide. Que le haut-Conseil se rassemble pour cela était exceptionnel, mais disons que le contexte de la situation de la jeune personne était exceptionnel en soit. Ainsi, dans une sorte de Colisée, leur lieu de réunion, les druides discutaient et se disputaient depuis assez tôt dans la matinée.

Ludovic, le secrétaire du conseil avait bien du mal à noter les choses importantes sur le parchemin. Il regrettait vraiment que l'utilisation de la magie soit interdite dans ce lieu saint. Il était du haut de ses 35 ans le plus jeune présent, ainsi il écoutait avidement sans toute fois encore oser donner un avis. Il portait la robe longue blanche traditionnel serrait à la taille par une ceinture doré. Il avait le corps trapu, des cheveux roux long et une barbe en broussaille qui lui faisait ressembler plus à un bûcheron qu'à un druide.

La plus part des druides du conseil avaient la cinquantaine bien passé, les plus vieux dépassant les 300 ans. Ils n'aimaient ainsi guère qu'on chamboule leurs habitudes et c'étaient ce qui se passait en ce moment.

L'Archidruide, assis sur un trône en pierre blanche situé en hauteur faisant face aux bâtiments en forme de demi cercle où sur des estrades étaient installés les autres druides, dut élever la voix pour réclamer le silence. « Wencit le maraudeur », était impressionnant par sa grande taille, sa longue barbe et cheveux d'un blanc neigeux et ses yeux violets. Il pouvait aussi bien ressembler à un inoffensif vieillard qu'à un grand druide dans toute sa terrifiante puissance.

Wencit retint un sourire fier en pensant au jeune homme responsable de toutes ces agitations. Agé de seulement 19 ans, celui-ci avait rassemblait les 12 pierres, du jamais vu depuis Merlin. En vérité à 14 ans il possédait déjà les 7 pierres nécessaires mais le conseil avait refusé de lui donner le titre de druide le jugeant trop jeune. Aujourd'hui bien qu'impressionné et très intéressé par le jeune homme beaucoup préférait attendre qu'il ait 25 ans.

Cependant Wencit avait déclaré qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, le jeune novice recevrait son baptême druidique et comme le veut la coutume, un compagnon chevalier lui serait choisit.

Pour sa part, Ludovic ne voyait aucun mal que le jeune homme reçoive ses titres mérités. Il le connaissait assez bien et il n'existait de plus belle combinaison de beauté, d'intelligence, puissance et gentillesse. Plus beau qu'une femme en vérité! Une jeune personne qui attirait bien des convoitises et malheureusement l'envie et la jalousie.

Ainsi après des heures de discussions, d'arguments et de contre arguments, chacun des druides se levèrent un par un pour voter. Et à une voix près, Jade fut accepté dans l'ordre druidique.

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Deux semaines plus tard, chambre de Jade._

Jade regardait avec indifférence son reflet. Il en avait été à détester l'image que lui renvoyer le miroir au-dessus de la petite console de sa chambre. Son visage était trop délicat et finement ciselé pour être celui d'un homme. Tout en lui était d'une grâce et finesse exquise, aux traits de sa figure, à ses poignets et ses jambes fuselés. Il avait les yeux en amandes d'un vert printanier troublant et profond, bordés de longs cils noirs. Son nez était droit sans bosse, ses pommettes hautes et son front très légèrement bombé. Ses lèvres vermeilles s'accordaient parfaitement à son visage et sa peau était dorée dû à une vie passée dehors. Ses cheveux d'un noir encre tombait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Chez les sorciers plus les cheveux étaient longs plus la classe social était élevée. Sa crinière montrait ainsi son haut statu.

Il arrivait souvent qu'on le prenne pour une femme et sa silhouette élancée ainsi que sa taille moyenne n'arrangeait rien.

Il avait dû fournir beaucoup d'effort pour prouver sa valeur aux yeux de ses professeurs et les autres apprentis. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où on avait tenté de lui sauter dessus, de le séduire. Certaine personnes jalouses où par colère d'un de ses refus de leur céder faisaient même courir le bruit qu'il n'hésitait pas à servir de ses charmes ce qui expliquait ses succès. Bien sûr ses instructeurs avaient été furieux qu'on mette ainsi leur intégrité en doute.

Résigné, il se leva en soupirant. Pas question de se laisse démoraliser par des broutilles. Demain serait un grand jour pour lui puisque commencera la cérémonie qui fera enfin de lui un druide à part entière. Ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde.

Comme les autres apprentis, Jade vivait dans la partie Sud de Broceliand. Là, il y avait plusieurs petites bâtisses qui servait d'appartement privés aux novices. Les druides eux, vivaient plutôt au Sud Est dans de plus grandes habitations.

Il y avait environs en tout une quarantaine d'élèves entres 10 et 24 ans qui savaient très bien que 90 pour cent d'entre eux ne deviendraient pas des druides et rentrerait chez eux sans jamais pouvoir revenir à Broceliand. Cependant ils auront eu un apprentissage d'élite qui ferait d'eux de grand sorcier.

Les élèves revenaient chez leur famille seulement une fois par an pendant environs un mois. Mais Jade, lui n'avait nuls par où rentrer. Broceliand était le seul endroit qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il était arrivé dans ce site âgé de seulement un an. Ce qui expliquait l'importance à ses yeux de pouvoir toujours retourner dans la ville des druides.

Jade Khalad était le surnom que lui avait donné les druides à cause des ses yeux en partie. Il ignorait son nom de naissance et ainsi qui était ses parents. Il avait appris en fouillant un peu que ses parents avaient été assassinés dans d'étrange circonstance. En effet ils se savaient menacés et pour la survie de leurs descendants ils avaient envoyé leur fille aînée à un endroit que Jade ignorait, et leur dernier enfant, lui, à Broceliand sous la protection des druides.

Pour éviter que le jeune homme cherche à se venger dédaignant ses devoirs à l'ordre druidique, les noms et événements précis lui étaient restés secrets. La sagesse serait sans doute d'accepter cela et se concentrer sur ses devoirs à l'ordre. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature curieuse et avide de vérité. De plus le moteur qui le pousserait à ses prérogatives de connaître ses origines, qui a tué ses parents et pourquoi, n'était pas la soif de vengeance mais plutôt la certitude qu'il lui restait une sœur quelque part dans le vaste monde. Alors si pour l'instant il se pliait aux décisions du Haut-Conseil, dès qu'il pourrait il commencerait les recherches.

Il sortit de ses appartements et suivit l'allé principal qui mené à la place de la ville. Là où un énorme chêne haut et large comme huit dragons les uns sur les autres ailes déployées, se dressait majestueusement , surplombant Broceliand. Le chêne semblait rayonner de sérénité et sagesse. Beaucoup d'apprentis venaient se reposaient sous son ombre et des druides s'y apaisaient l'esprit. On chantait, jouait des instruments de musique, jouaient et racontaient des histoires autour de l'arbre qu'on surnommait le roi de Broceliand.

Jade sourit en voyant Salimar entourait d'apprentis entre 8 et 12 ans qui la regardaient tous fascinés et la bouche ouverte. Salimar avait été le maître des Invocations de Jade. C'était une femme d'apparence la vingtaine possédant du sang d'Oni. La mi humaine et mi démone avait ainsi en guise d'oreilles celles d'un chats avec des cheveux auburn et une peaux à certains endroit striés de rayure brune comme un tigre. Elle était très belle et dotée d'une musculature nerveuse. Mais surtout elle n'avait pas son pareil pour raconter des histoires. Agé de 254 ans, il y avait dans ses étranges yeux jaunes une sorte d'intemporalité et sagesse. Elle s'était beaucoup occupée de Jade qui l'aimait comme une grande sœur. Il lui fit un signe de main auquel Salimar répondit en envoyant un baiser qui fit tourner les têtes des enfants vers lui.

Gêné qu'on l'observe ainsi Jade s'empressa de continuer sa route.

Il passa ainsi devant le forum où avait lieu les grandes déclarations publique. Il s'éloigna du chemin principal prenant les petites routes tortueuses, des raccourcis pour arriver plus rapidement à la frontière de la ville. Jade avait envie de faire une promenade dans la forêt.

Seulement, peut être aurait-il dû rester sur le chemin principal.

A un détour il se retrouva soudainement encerclé par un groupe de 5 novices. Un gnoll (une sorte d'homme coyote dont le ricanement fait froid dans le dos), deux sorciers et deux sorcières. Tous portaient la tenue réglementaire des apprenties. Ils toisèrent Jade tout en jetant des regards d'envies à sa longue robe grise, celle de ceux qui n'attendaient plus que la cérémonie pour devenir druide.

Une des sorcières s'avança. Elle aurait pu être séduisante si ce n'était la cruauté et malveillance qui déformaient ses traits. Ses cheveux étaient châtains ondulaient joliment jusqu'à ses omoplates. Elle sonda de ses yeux noisette Jade qui ne broncha pas.

Ils étaient tous plus âgés que le jeune futur druide et ils étaient pour certains loin de posséder les 7 pierres pour le devenir.

« Alors le bâtard, où crois tu aller comme ça ? » Demanda la fille aux cheveux châtain avec tout le venin dont elle était capable.

Dulcinée, c'était son nom, était arrivé à Broceliand à 11 ans lorsque Jade en avait 6. Fille d'une illustre famille sorcière, habituée à ce qu'on lui refuse rien malgré le dur régime de l'apprentissage elle était restée la même enfant gâté arrogante. A 24ans elle n'avait rassemblait que 5 pierres et elle savait alors que d'ici quelque mois elle rentrerait chez elle sans avoir acquérir le titre de druide désiré. Une insulte à son amour propre, elle qui s'était vanté qu'elle deviendrait la futur Archidruide.

A côté, Jade 5 ans plus jeune, si brillant ne faisait qu'accentué le sentiment intolérable d'échec de la jeune femme. Elle avait fait ainsi de lui sa tête de turc et mettait tout ses échecs sur son dos. Depuis qu'elle avait su qu'il était orphelin et que son nom était celui que les druides lui avaient choisi, elle le surnommait « le bâtard ».

« _Dulcinée_… » Répondit Jade d'une voix polaire. « Il n'appartient pas aux **apprentis** de questionner les autres sans fondement. » Il avait bien insisté sur l'appellation apprentis dans le but évident de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle fit claquer sa langue, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. La communauté de Broceliand refusait l'utilisation des noms. On s'appelait par les prénoms et pour les druides leurs noms de baptême druidique. Ors Dulcinée était fort fière du nom de sa famille.

« Tu as déjà pris la grosse tête ! » Siffla t'elle comme un serpent. « Je me demande sale petit bâtard qui tu as sucé dans le conseil pour porter cette robe qui cela dit, jure avec tes yeux. »

Le groupe éclata de rire non choqué par les paroles guère poli qui ne siée normalement pas à une jeune femme de bonne famille. Le rire du gnoll donna la chair de poule à Jade.

Les trois mâles étaient bien plus grands et costauds que Jade qui semblait en mauvaise posture. « Semblait » étant le mot clé.

« Ce que tu demandes dans ton cerveau atrophié n'est pas mon problème et m'importe peu. Maintenant poussez-vous de mon… » Les joues de Jade s'empourprèrent quand il sentit une main agripper ses fesses.

Se retournant en un éclair il se retourna et à l'aide d'une onde d'énergie propulsa son agresseur qui s'avéra être le gnoll, à l'autre bout du chemin. Le gnoll s'écrasa contre le mur avant de tomber au sol inconscient, la langue sortant de sa gueule.

« Marluk ! » cria un des novices du groupe.

Refroidit par cette démonstration de puissance, les 4 jeunes restant perdirent de leur superbe. Jade en profita pour tenter de filer.

Phoebe, une sorcière blonde légèrement potelé, le retint en tirant ses cheveux. « On a pas encore fini avec toi, catin ! »

Dulcinée fit signe à un des sorciers qui plaqua Jade contre le mur. Celui-ci commençait réellement à s'énerver.

Dulcinée sourit avec fourberie et tripota une mèche ébène des longues mèches ébène de Khalad. « Et si on te coupait les cheveux ? »

'_Vraiment très mature' _pensa Jade en roulant des yeux.

Phoebe le gifla avec force. « Ne prends cet air méprisant avec nous, catin ! »

Jade lui jeta un regard si dangereux que la blondinette recula. Sans difficulté il se débarrassa de la poigne qui le maintenait en se baissant soudainement. Il se releva tout aussi brusquement en envoyant un huppercut dans le menton de son agresseur qui fut projeté en arrière. Il n'eut aucun mal à éviter les coups des autres et para la tentative de prise de Dulcinée en lui agrippant le poignet et retournant son bras en arrière. (3)

La jeune femme hurla de douleur.

Les autres s'avancèrent mais d'une voix aussi claquante qu'un fouet Jade les stoppa dans leur élan. « Bougez et je lui brise le bras ! »

Il leva le bras plus haut dans le ciel le tordant impitoyablement dans l'autre sens sous les hurlements de l'apprentie. « La prochaine fois _Dulcinée _je te l'arrache ! » Il la relâcha soudain et la jeune femme tomba au sol, pantelante et sanglotante serrant son bras contre sa poitrine.

Jade partie sans se retourner laissant les autres s'occuper de leur blesser.

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Une fois en dehors de Broceliand, Jade traça sa route d'un pas précipité une tempête d'émotions régnant dans son esprit.

Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître Dulcinée était loin d'être la pire de ses tourmenteurs. Elle agissait comme une gamine capricieuse et égoïste guidée par la jalousie. Elle ne faisait au moins pas semblant d'être amical et disait ouvertement ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Ce qui expliquait d'une certaine façon pourquoi elle ne saurait jamais druide. Elle manquait de jugeote.

Bref elle était stupide, méchante et nuisible mais pas une réelle menace.

Non le pires étaient ses ennemies sans visage au sein même de l'ordre druidique. Jade ne pouvait ignorer leur existence. C'était comme un sixième sens. Il lisait parfois dans les yeux de druide d'apparence bienveillant quelque chose de retors, pervers et malsain. Et étrangement s'il lui arrivait de capter leur regard empli de malveillance et cruauté, leurs traits physique glissait de ses visions comme de l'eau sur une vitre.

Caché ses émotions est une habilité primordial pour les druides. C'était seulement quand ses ennemis invisible se laisser aller à leur pulsion violente et sanguinaire que Jade pouvait les capter, agissant sur lui comme un couteau planté à l'arrière de son crâne. C'était sans aucun doute dû à ses talents d'empathie. Un don puissant avec son retour de la médaille mais qui faisait de lui un excellent guérisseur. Le druide Leonard, maître guérisseur disait même que Jade était son égal ! Un compliment de taille dans la bouche de cet homme renfrogné.

Jade perdu dans ses pensées revint à la réalité en sentant les odeurs familières de la forêt et en entendant le vent faisant bruisser les feuilles ainsi que les chants des oiseaux. Il inspira une goulée d'air frais et sentit tout de suite mieux.

A présent il y avait en face de lui deux chemins possibles, simplement il en avait normalement le droit qu'à un seul.

Le premier menait à Helm, à la forteresse des chevaliers, les compagnons et protecteurs des druides. Là était éduqué des jeunes gens, essentiellement des garçons, en matière de combat et défense qui espérait un jour devenir le compagnon chevalier d'un druide. Autour de la forteresse de Helm il y avait un village où les apprentis chevalier druide pouvaient se rencontrer les jours de permissions.

Pour sa part le peu de fois où Jade s'y était rendu on l'avait agressé. Et c'était le moins pire de ce qu'on avait tenté de lui faire. Alors il préférait la compagnie des arbres et ses habitants qu'à celle de ses semblables.

A présent en tant que futur acquéreur du titre de Druide, il lui était interdit de se rendre au village et avoir le moindre contact avec des personnes autres que les habitants de Broceliand.

Les chevaliers d'Helm devait sans doute en ce moment se préparer à la cérémonie. Lors d'un tournoi qui opposerait les 7 meilleurs le vainqueur deviendrait le compagnon chevalier de Jade qui espérait tombait sur quelqu'un qui ne tenterait pas de le mettre dans son lit. De toute façon les liaisons autre qu'amical entre un druide et son chevalier était fort déconseillé.

Le village devait être en ébullition, car la population pourrait assister au combat des 7 chevaliers. La "naissance" d'un nouveau druide était toujours synonyme de fête pour les villageois.

Normalement Jade devrait rester à Broceliand et méditer. Mais pour lui une escapade dans la forêt était un réel ressourcement et tant pis si ce n'était pas très bien vu. De toute façon on trouvait toujours à critiquer ses faits et gestes. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Dédaignant les chemins de terre, il passa entra le troncs et s'engouffra d'un pas presque silencieux dans la sylve.

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Cela faisait quelques heures que Jade marchait. Il connaissait bien la forêt. Ils savaient où trouver les plantes et herbes utiles pour les potions par exemple, quelles parties étaient les plus dangereuse et les coins d'eau.

La journée avait bien avancé, la lumière commençait à décliner et une brise fraîche caressait ses joues rosies. Il devait à présent commencer à rentrer car cette nuit il devait se préparait pour la cérémonie qui commencerait demain qui durerait 3 jours.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin des grognements sourd attirèrent son attention. Il s'arrêta net et resta un certain temps indécis tendant l'oreille. Il utilisa ses dons pour un sort de perception. Il détecta bien une créature magique mais fut incapable de la nommer.

Cependant il avait pu sentir sa douleur, son sentiment d'être prise au piège et sa colère.

N'écoutant que son cœur et courage, Jade se dirigea vers la mystérieuse créature. Il dut écarter mainte fois les branches qui s'accrochaient à sa robe et ses cheveux. Dans cette partie la forêt était très dense et les arbres se chevauchaient pratiquement. Il arriva enfin devant à la fois un merveilleux et sinistre spectacle.

Une splendide panthère d'un noir presque bleuté doté d'une très grande paire d'ailes aux plumes d'une lumineuses obscuritées se débattait sa patte prise aux pièges par une sorte de fils incassable.

La colère fit serré les poings de Jade jusqu'à que ses ongles entre dans sa chair. Il avait aisément reconnu ce piège utilisé par les braconniers : la corde du diable (fabriqué avec le filet du diable, une plante très dangereuse). Plus on se débattait plus le piège se serrait autour de la victime pouvant broyer ses os. Impossible de la couper quelque soit l'arme, seul un sortilège connu seulement des chasseurs et forestiers pouvait délivrer le malheureux.

Heureusement que ce n'était pas la première fois que Jade trouvait une créature magique dans ces conditions et il savait quoi faire.

La chasse était interdite dans la forêt des druides et punis de mort. Cela n'empêchait pas des braconniers de sévir, attiré par le large éventail de créatures magique vivant dans la sylve. Ils tiraient une fortune des plumes de gryffons, corne et crin de licorne, …

Jade s'approcha et se figea quand la panthère se tourna soudainement vers lui. Les orbes grises semblèrent voir jusqu'à son âme. Le jeune homme se sentit nu face à ses prunelles argentées troublantes. Etrangement la créature ne paraissait pas effrayé par lui. La panthère aussi grande qu'un poney, s'était arrêter de se débattre pour le regardait attendant la suite.

Un frisson glacé parcouru l'épiderme de Jade qui se força à avancer. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui était familier dans la panthère mais il était bien incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

Comme la panthère ne semblait pas menaçante il continua d'approcher lentement sans la quitter des yeux. Son cœur battait si fort que Jade avait l'impression qu'il allait percer et sortir de sa poitrine. Il montra ses paumes dans un geste montrant ainsi qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Quoiqu'il suffirait à la panthère d'un coup de patte pour le terrasser.

Il fut surpris quand la majestueuse créature le laissa poser ses mains sur son pelage épais et doux comme du velours. Jade eut comme des papillons dans l'estomac. Sentant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à la panthère, oubliant toute prudence, il la câlina en lui chuchotant des mots apaisants et des compliments. Il éclata d'une rire cristallin en entendant le félin ronronner de contentement.

Après de longues minutes de papouille, il prit avec douceur la patte (très grande en passant ) prise au piège et murmura la formule qui délivra la panthère. Celle-ci reconnaissante, renversa Jade en arrière et lécha son cou avant de mordiller légèrement son épaule sans lui faire mal. Le jeune homme pouffa et se laissa faire. Sans savoir pourquoi il rougit quand la panthère hissée au-dessus de lui le contempla de ses yeux brillant d'intelligence qui lui rappelèrent quelque peu ceux de Salimar.

« Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir partir. » Dit Jade en souriant.

La panthère le laissa se relever. Ils se regardèrent encore un instant avant que le félin d'un bond se retire.

_**Nous nous reverrons Jade khalad, mon compagnon enfin trouvé. **_

Jade entendit nettement cette phrase dans son esprit.

Troublé, il partit à son tour en direction de Broceliand.

à suivre.

(1) En gros, l'art de la parole. Les mots bien choisis peuvent être dangereux, faire mal ou bien être salutaire.

(2) La détermination, le courage et la résistance.

(3) Comme dans Kill Bill 2, quand blackmanba est chez le maître chinois, vous savez lorsqu'il lui tord le bras à la fin de leur premier combat avec « ton bras m'appartient. » lol

**Et voilà. j'espère que cela vous a plu. **

**Le chapitre de Lis sur mes lèvres si j'arrive avoir accès à un ordi devrait venir au courant de la semaine prochaine.**

**Mais je vous propose aussi une autre fic que j'ai commencé et donc 5 chap sont écrit sur papier. Je ne suis pas encore sûr pour le titre:**

**Harry et Les Malfoys.**

**Voilà le resumé: Harry aurait peut être dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de devenir "la nounou" des triplets Malfoys. Les trois fils de son pire ennemie. **

**Un slash DM/HP bien sûr. Je peux vous mettre le 1er chap aussi la semaine qui viens ou mois de Janvier. Cela vous interesse de lire cette histoire?**

**Gros bisous à tlm et Joyeuse fête.**

**Un beau cadeau pour moi serait une review svp. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

** Coucou tout le monde**

Oui, je sais pardon pour l'attente. Mais j'ai plein de boulot en ce moment et comme en plus je n'ai pas accès à un ordi... bref comme d'hab.

Par contre exceptionnellement je n'ai pas répondu aux rars, mais là je suis surchargé de travail! Je suis dsl vraiment super dsl! En tout cas mercis pour tous ses encouragements qui me font très plaisir.

Bien, pr ce chap on retrouve Draco et Harry. Et on a apprend un peu plus sur Vince ainsi que sur les vanteeras! héhé

bonne lecture

**Chapitre 6: Un besoin trop ardent **

Harry cherchait un livre sur les sortilèges d'illusions pour un devoir. Il parcourait les rayons de la bibliothèque en frôlant de l'index les couvertures des livres et en murmurant leurs titres.

Il finit par trouver celui qu'il cherchait cependant il ne se trouvait pas à sa portée. Il soupira en avisant le livre bien trop haut sur l'étagère pour sa petite taille dans sa forme humaine. Il se maudit d'être si petit et maudit l'imbécile qui avait placé _son _livre si haut.

Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et s'étirant au maximum il chercha à atteindre le recueil. Il n'arriva même pas à le toucher.

Se sentant ridicule, il eut l'envie puérile de taper du pied et crier au scandale. Ce qu'il ne fit heureusement pas.

Il chercha du regard un chaise ou un tabouret sur lequel il pourrait se hisser. Il en vit et trop paresseux pour aller chercher la chaise il allait la faire venir d'un _accio _quand...

_Parfois ce que je peux être stupide._

Il allait faire venir son livre à l'aide du sort d'attraction quand quelqu'un se plaça derrière lui et prit le livre à sa place. Harry se retourna et eut la surprise de se retrouver devant un jeune homme très grand qui portait l'uniforme de serpentard.

Le serpentard avait des cheveux d'un beau brun coupé court et semblant légèrement décoiffé. Ce qui était contrairement à Harry, pour un style voulu. Il avait le visage aux traits adultes et très masculins, un nez en trompette et des yeux verts-brun. Il était mignons dans son genre.

«Tiens Harry.» Dit-il d'un voix chaude et profonde en lui tendant le livre.

Quelque peu surpris et se demandant quelle sale blague on lui faisait, le griffondor prit le livre avec méfiance en marmonnant un merci. Il se tourna pour partir mais le serpentard se plaça devant lui pour lui bloquer le chemin.

«Eh! Attend Harry. Je voulais te parler 2 minutes.»

_Nous y voilà, _songea le rouge et or agacé.

«Mais qui es-tu? Pourquoi es-tu si familier avec moi et que me veux tu?»

Le serpentard sembla quelque peu décontenancé par la ton froid du garçon plus jeune.

«Je m'appelle Vince Scott et je suis en septième année. Excuse-moi, je pensais que t'appelait par ton prénom montrerait que je voulais juste être sympa. Loin de moi l'idée de te t'envahir, alors s'il te plaît ne te braque pas. Tu sais tous les serpentard ne te déteste pas.»

_Ben voyons! _Harry haussa un sourcil suggestif.

«Bon c'est vrai, notre maison à mauvaise réputation...»

«Oh je t'en pris, épargne moi le couplet les serpentard ne sont pas tous des mangemorts en puissance, ce ne sont que des préjugés et blabla. Que veux-tu de moi, Scott ?»

Vince eut un sourire amusé qui embellit son visage d'une façon assez déroutante. Il n'était pas vraiment beau mais ces expressions faciales étaient certainement très séduisantes.

«Et bien, tu n'es pas commode. En fait je cherchai à te convaincre de sortir avec moi au prochain week-end à Prés-Au-Lard. »

Les joues d'Harry rosirent délicatement. Cependant ce n'était pas à cause de l'invitation de Vince.

Draco Malfoy venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Il marchait avec nonchalance un air légèrement ennuyé sur son visage magnifique. Il portait uniquement la chemise blanche et le pantalon noir de son uniforme qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes musculeuses et son derrière rebondi.

Harry entendit nettement le bruit du tissus de la chemise frôler la peau du blond quand il bougeait et son odeur envoûtant l'enveloppa d'une sensation de bien être. C'était comme si son sang c'était mis en ébullitions. Alors que ses lèvres rougissait, et un voile de trouble tomba devant ses yeux, une seule phrase d'alerte faisait échos en lui.

_Il faut que je sorte._

La potion ne faisait presque effet et à tout moment il pouvait développer son attraction où pire, se transformer devant tout le monde.

«Alors?» S'impatienta Vince se pensant avec une certaine satisfaction responsable de l'état d'Harry.

«Heu...oui?» Répondit le brun pas en état de réfléchir et qui ne souvenait plus de ce que lui avait demandé l'autre garçon.

«Parfait! On se retrouve devant l'entrée principal à 10 h samedi.»

_Et merde! _

Trop pressé de partir, Harry hocha rapidement la tête avant de se lancer en courant vers la sortir sous le regard satisfait de Scott.

OOooooOOOooooOOOoo

Toute la journée Draco avait été ailleurs. Si physiquement il était en cours, son esprit lui se concentrait sur toute autre chose que la nourritures de Acromantulas, l'engrais de Perlinpin...

Il était à la fois perplexe et il fallait le dire excité. Le livre, l'oeuvre qui était entrer en sa possession, bien que normalement à la bibliothèque de Poudlard mais il n'avait de toute façon pas l'attention de le rendre, répondait à des mystères dans l'Histoire de sorcier que beaucoup d'Historiens encore aujourd'hui cherchaient des réponses.

Et le fait qu'il soit un des seul à pouvoir le lire flattait considérablement son égaux.

Qui ne connaissait pas chez les sang pur, l'histoire de Jade Khalad et Drakone?

Wencit le maraudeur était le dernier grand archidruide. Après lui, les druides disparurent peu à peu. Plus aucun apprenti ne fut pris, et l'ordre druidique n'exista plus. Cela était dût à la Guerre Blanche où un grand nombre de druides furent tués.

Quand à la légende de Jade Khalad et Drakone, c'était un véritable conte de fée. Jade était un jeune druide d'une beauté surnaturel promis à un brillant avenir. Mais il abandonna tout pour son amour, le mystérieux Drakone, son chevalier protecteur.

Cependant, cela c'était mal fini.

Jade fut assassiné et mourut dans les bras de son bien aimé. Drakone fou de douleur massacra les responsables et mis fin à ses jours ne supportant pas de vivre sans son amour.

Quand sa nourrice lui racontait cette histoire quand Draco était petit, il se mettait en colère ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un comme Jade.

Si selon la légende de nombreux portraits de Jade avait été, ils auraient tous brûlés lors d'un incendie.

Bien qu'aujourd'hui certaine famille de sang pur prétendait avoir en leur possession un tableau de Jade et des escrocs cherchaient à en vendre de faux.

En conclusion, Draco avait hâte de prendre connaissance de se qui s'était réellement passé. Et c'était pour cela qu'à la fin des cours de la journée il se rendait à la bibliothèque pour regarder quelques livres d'histoire de l'époque.

Cependant, pour l'instant, il se demandait comment tout ceci allait l'aider à retrouver son Emeraude (il avait surnommé son Vanteera bien aimé ainsi) . Vanteera, le nom de sa belle créature était dans le titre et il pensait ainsi que Jade ou Drakone devait en être une.

Alors qu'il tournait dans un couloir, il se retrouva face à face devant Eddie Carmichael, un de ses amants de Serdaigle. Il soupira quand le jeune homme châtain se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire aguicheur.

«Quel chance de tomber sur toi car justement Draco, je te cherchais.» Il se lécha la lèvre supérieur et joua avec un bouton de la chemise du blond. «Tu sais ça fait un moment depuis que nous n'avons pas... bref.»

Draco lui attrapa les poignets et les éloigna de ses vêtements. «Désolé Ed, mais je ne suis plus intéressé. trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre.»

Le serdaigle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Vexé, il retenta sa chance. «Mais, ... tu es le meilleur amant gay de Poudlard!» Déclara t'il avec une moue.

Le blond eut un rictus. «Je suis certain que tu as eu de nombreux partenaires pour comparer mais tu te trompes. Je suis le meilleur amant tout court. Maintenant, tu m'excusera mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.»

Il le planta ainsi au milieu de couloir, laissant un garçon châtain abasourdit et blessé.

Quand Draco entra dans la bibliothèque il fronça les sourcils avec ennuie. Il y avait un peu trop de monde à son goût. Il continua d'avancer quand Potter passa à côté de lui, volant pratiquement vers la sortie.

Vexé qu'il ne les pas salua, quand il aperçut Vince Scott son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Trop préoccupé par ses découvertes et obnubilé par l'idée de retrouver son Emeraude, il avait oublié de prévenir Potter su son "camarade".

Sans plus attendre, avec un calme dangereux il marcha jusqu'au garçon d'un an son aînée.

Tout deux se mirent à l'écart pour discuter entre eux.

Vince était aussi grand que Draco. Mais si le blond était élancé, lui il semblait plus trapu.

Draco était d'une beauté froide, acéré et imposante alors que le brun était mignon, plus abordable et avait l'air plus expressif. Bien que c'était surtout parce qu'il jouait très bien la comédie.

«Tu as fait quelque chose à Potter?» Demanda Draco d'une voix froide et basse.

Vince s'adossa contre l'étagère. «En quoi cela te regarde?»

Les yeux anthracite du blond prirent une lueur dangereuse. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il reste à peine quelque centimètre entre lui et Scott.

«Que se soit bien clair entre nous, Scott. Potter est à moi. Si tu le regardes, je t'arrache les yeux, si tu le touches je te t'arrache les mains, si tu l'embrasses je t'arrache la langue.»

S'il ne le montra pas, Vince frissonna intérieurement. Il y avait quelque chose de mortellement dangereux en Draco Malfoy qu'il fallait prendre avec sérieux. Pourtant à par du Seigneur des ténèbres Vince ne craignait personne.

Cependant il était certain que le blond ne plaisantait pas.

Mais ce connard l'avait déjà privé d'une bonne pute.

Harry s'était différent. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu entrer dans le couloirs en première année il savait que le petit brun lui était promis. Il n'était pas comme ses autres putains. Harry était sien depuis toujours, il fallait juste que l'autre en prenne conscience.

Il avait attendu que le brun ait 16 ans, car il voulait que se soit spécial entre eux. Et ce n'était pas Draco Malfoy qui allait tout gâcher.

«Tu es bien possessif Malfoy. Serait-se qu'il se cache autre chose derrière tes insultes à son encontre ?»

Draco se raidit. «Bien sûr que non. Mais je tiens à conservé mon rival tel qu'il est. Je suis son emmerdeur numéro 1, pas question que tu prennes ma place. Car, mon pauvre vieux, avec Potter tu vas droit contre un mur. Face à lui, tu ne feras que te ridiculiser.»

«Nous verrons.» Dit Vince entre ses dents, ses yeux flamboyant de haine.

Le blond eut un sourire moqueur avant de partir faire ce pourquoi il était venu.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Sans prendre en considération les gens qu'il bousculait, Harry fila comme une étoile filante s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de son compagnon.

Il sortit enfin à l'extérieur alors que sa peau pâlissait et ses cheveux commençait à s'allonger. Heureusement la nuit tombait et la pénombre cacha sa mince silhouette tandis qu'il se précipitait dans la forêt.

Harry avait l'impression que son coeur battait dans ses oreilles . La respiration brûlante, il arriva près du lac où il aimait aller se baigner et se laissa tomber sur la rive où l'herbe était fraîche et tendre.

Il avait à présent un rideaux de long cheveux noires qui faisaient ressortir sa peau de porcelaine. Son corps avait grandis de quelque centimètre, et ses traits bien que plus mature étaient très fins.

C'était sa forme non humaine, son corps de Vanteera.

Il étouffa un sanglot et gémit alors que ses reins semblaient pris dans un feu incandescent.

Harry hôta ses vêtements qui brûlaient sa peau. Ses hanches se balançait dans un rythme langoureux.

_Mon compagnon, si beau, Draco... si fort... si grand..._

Il savait que les Vanteeras avaient des chaleurs mais c'était normalement seulement une fois joins. Cependant, il était possible que d'avoir été proche de son compagnon sans tenter quoique soit entraîne cette réaction.

Il était dans un crise de désir profond et désespéré. Nu, seul, sa virilité tendu il priait pour le contact de son compagnon.

Dans le but de s'apporter un quelconque soulagement, il passa ses mains sur son corps fébriles en imaginant que c'était celles du serpentard.

Ses belle grandes mains, fines et puissante longerait ses côtes et tandis qu'une se poserait au creux de ses reins l'autre câlinerait son torse et ferait rouler entre ses doigts un de ses mamelons.

Un ronronnement comme celui d'un chat retentit de sa poitrine.

Doucement, Harry s'allongea sur le dos dans l'herbe. Il prit dans sa main son sexe si chaud et caressa du bout des doigts le gland duquelle de petites gouttes s'échappaient déjà. Il se masturba d'abord lentement et son ronronnement devint de plus en plus fort alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Il écarta les cuisses et avec sa main libre alla taquiner son entrée intime.

Il offrait sans le vouloir aux firmaments étoilés et à la sylve un spectacle d'un érotisme troublant.

Il continua ses soins de plus en plus vite, en se levant légèrement sur les pieds pour balancer son bassin en avant tout en pénétrant en lui deux doigts taquin.

Si seulement c'était Draco qui lui faisait cela.

Le visage du blond à l'esprit, il jouit avec un râle de plaisir son dos s'arquant.

Pleurnichant, essouffle, Harry roula sur le ventre et une pair d'ailes noires sortirent de son dos. Ses ailes se collèrent alors à lui cachant son corps pudiquement tandis que son ronronnement se calmait petit à petit.

Il n'en pouvait plus. ll avait trop besoin de lui.

C'était une telle torture d'être à la fois si proche et si lointain de son compagnon.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_ Les Vanteeras sont des créatures de légende qui si on existait il y a cela des millénaires, il n'en reste pratiquement aucun trace de nos jours. Ils sont l'objets de nombreux contes, comptines ou chansons vieille comme la magie. Par exemple cette comptine fort connue en Grande Bretagne,_

Vanteera Oh toi, là haut,  
Bel ange de la lune  
Ailes d'harpies de noires plumes  
De l'argent coule sur ta peau

Sanguinaire comme un vampire  
Quand tu éclates de rire  
Ta voix ensorcelles  
Et colore les coeurs en vermeille

Grâce des Sindars  
Obscurités des elfes noirs  
Panthère ailé est ta bestialité  
Tu attends ton bien-aimé

Heureux sont les élues  
Ton compagnon adoré  
Ou ta compagne aimée  
D'un amour absolue

Ce qui amène à beaucoup de suppositions sur les vanteeras qui selon certaine légende seraient les ancêtre des créatures les plus puissante de la magies: Sindar, Drow, veela, lycan, harpie, vampire... et même les sorciers.

Evidement il n'y aucune preuve de ces spéculations.

Toute fois si aucun vestige prouvant qu'une société de créatures ailés de cette sortes n'ont été trouvé, les vanteeras ont toujours une grande influence sur l'Histoire des sorciers.

Au 16 eme siècle, Jacob Hoods, un des premiers colons sorciers aux Amériques, fut fasciné et choqué par une religion appelé la "Lune Bleu".

Cette secte vénérait les vanteeras considérait alors comme de véritable dieux. Les membres de cette religion croyait attendre l'illumination et augmentait prodigieusement leur pouvoir grâce à leurs rites qui étaient particulièrement violent.

Par exemple à chaque pleine lune ils sacrifiaient un sorcier impie à leur yeux sur l'autel : un simple rocher plat. Il suspendait le supplicié par les pieds, l'écorchaient vif et le laisser se vider de son sang recueillit dans des jarres. Les grand prêtres quand la victime mourrait se partageait le sang et déclarait s'approprier la magie du sorcier.

... La suite parlait essentiellement de cette religion et comment elle s'était répandu à peu près partout dans le monde. Il y avait même le mage noir Grindewald qui avait été un prêtre de Lune bleue.

En conclusion Draco n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Du moins toujours pas assez pour retrouver son émeraude.

Mais maintenant il était certain que Drakone était un vanteera. Et s'il poursuivait son raisonnement cela voudrait dire que ces créatures comme les veelas ou encore les lycans, avaient un compagnon d'âme.

Il y avait des chances que son Emeraude ainsi ne le veuille pas.

Découragé, le blond se leva et alla rangé le livre dans sa section.

De toute façon la bibliothèque allait bientôt fermer.

Alors qu'il sortait il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ronald Weasley dit la Belette.

Le rouquin avait été longtemps bien plus grand que Draco. Mais ce temps était révolue. A présent le blond le dépassait d'un ou deux centimètres et en tiraient une grande satisfaction. Il allait de soit qu'il soit supérieur en tout point à cet inférieur! (nda: une pensée typique Draconienne.)

Le serpentard se demanda par quelle miracle la belette se rendait seul à la bibliothèque et se souvint que Miss Je-Sais-Tout-Sur-Tout s'y trouvait. Il avait entre perçu sa touffe derrière un livre d'arithmétique.

«Tiens la belette qui va rejoindre son rat de bibliothèque.» Railla t'il.

Ron plissa des yeux et serra les poings. Pourtant songeait Draco, ce qu'il avait dit était plus puérile que méchant. Décidément il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup à poil de carotte.

«Je te conseille Malfoy de bien faire attention à toi. Je t'attend en tournant!»

Draco arqua un sourcil doutant que le roux soit assez intelligent pour l'attendre en tournant.

«Bien. Me voilà prévenu que j'ai une belette enragé à mes trousses.» Se moqua t'il en faisant mine exagérément d'être inquiet.

Puis il partit laissant derrière lui cette fois un griffondor bouillant de rage. (nda: en une soirée il a réussit à énervé 3 perso : Ed, Vince et Ronny! pas mal! )

Une fois assez éloigné, il eut l'envie irrésistible d'aller dans la forêt interdite pour la parcourir dans sa forme animagus.

à suivre

** Voilà qui clos ce chap. Le prochain nous retournons à Jade qui va rencontrer Drakone héhé.**

J'espère que vous avez aimés.

Sinon un message à ceux qui se propose de me corriger les fautes! Cela me fait plaisir (quoique cela veut surtout dire que mes chap sont bourrés de fautes), mais j'ai à peine le temps n'ayant pas d'ordi, de lire, écrire et updater des fictions. Alors quand j'aurai de nvx un ordi soyez sur que je vous le rappellerais lol. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas vraiment possible. En tout cas merci quand même.

bisous et laissez moi une petite rev! si vous avez des questions j'essaierai d'y répondre rapidement.

Bluemoon 


	7. Chapter 7

**nda:** bonjour tout le monde!

Pour commencer je suis terriblement désolé du retard que j'ai pris. Mais avec mes études qui commençaient à craindre, j'ai dû m'y consacrer totalement.

Maintenant ça va mieux, et voici enfin la suite!

Mieux vaut tard que jamais hein? non??? maaaaaaais je suis tellement désooooooolé. snif snif

Enfin, comme vous le voyez je m'y suis remise et si vous êtes cool je vous mettrais un extrait du nvx chap de lis sur mes lèvres sur mon blog.

Pour parler d'autre chose, je pense que vous savez que j'ai mis en ligne quelque petit défi dont quelque un on été relevé. Dont:

**Stockholm Syndrome**par **phenixnoir**

Draco mangemort kidnappe Harry. Entre-eux commence alors une relation entre l'attirance, la haine puis l'amour (enfiiiin j'espère)

ahh une fic très prometteuse! aller la lire et laisser un petit mot, elle le vaut bien. (hein je l'ai toujours pas fait, j'y fonce de ce pas)

**Vidéo amateur ** par **Jenin**

**Us et Coutûmes Gay en Vidéo ** par **Zoomalfoy**

les deux fics sont tirés du même défi: un ua non magic ou draco, hermione et ryry sont coloc. Draco révèle son côté voyeur en installant des caméras partout sans le dire aux deux autres. slash DMHP

Deux fic sur le même thème mais pas abordé de la même façon. Elles valent vraiment le coup.

Merci à vous trois et bonne continuation.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**La légende du Vanteera**

De Ethan Hayden Potter

**Chapitre 7: Harrydan**

L'eau du lac des larmes de Morgan était étrangement lisse comme si aucun souffle de vent fort ou léger ne pouvait toubler sa quiétude. Telle une marre gigantesque d'argent liquide qu'une brume épaisse survolaient et dans laquelle des petits sphères lumineuses arc-en-ciel flottaient.

Il y régnait un silence emplis de sérénité. C'était un lieu sacré. Là, ou les nouveaux druides venaient se baigner et se purifier le corps et l'âme. On peut comparer cela à un baptème bien qu'une nouvelle naissance corronspondrait plus.

Salimar et Léonard étaient les deux druides choisis pour accompagné Jade, et être témoin que tout s'était passé selon la tradition.

Ils encadraient le jeune homme tel deux gardiens.

Jade inspira profondément, impressionné et troublé. Se retrouver pour la première face à cette manifestation de magie pur ne pouvait laisser indifférent.

Les deux druides accompagnateurs, bien qu'ils ne le montraient, observaient le jeune homme avec un mélange d'amusement et de nostalgie. Si on pouvait, une fois druide revenir admirer ce miracle de la magie, c'était seulement lors du baptême druidique qu'on pouvait entrer en contact avec les eaux sacrés du lac.

Jade enleva ses chausses, puis ses robes grises et enfin le médaillon qu'il remis à Salimar.

Sans dire mot, car ici parler était inutile et prohibé, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance Jade s'avança vers le lac.

Il s'arrêta à la lisière et avec une crainte religieuse plongea son pied dans l'eau. Il haleta alors. L'eau semblait être à la température parfaite et plus que cela, faisait entrer en lui une chaleur toute maternel.

Le doute chassé de son esprit, il continua son avancé dans le lac et se laissa submerger par les eaux, disparaissant de la vue des deux druides.

Il est impossible de décrire avec précision ce qu'on ressent alors. C'est comme tenter de décrire la beauté d'un paysage à un aveugle ou faire comprendre la beauté du chant du rossignol à un sourd. Cela, mais aussi parce que le vécu de cette expérience est unique à chacun.

Jade se sentait comme dans le ventre de sa mère. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec chaque élément qui l'entourait. Parfaitement détendue il regardait, comme à travers une vitre pleine de remoue et floue, les rayons du soleil le traverser l'encerclant dans une lumière éclatante.

Des voix murmuraient à son oreille, ouvrant son esprit à l'expérience, aux savoirs des anciens qui l'inondaient et le nourrissaient.

Il fut tenté de rester là, rendre son corps à la nature et restait dans ce ventre de magie qui le pénétrait avec tant d'amour.

Quand...

_**Harrydan **_

Les voix semblaient multiples, elles venaient à la fois de l'intérieur de sa tête et l'extérieur. Elles résonnaient en lui avec l'ampleur d'un nourisson qui à faim et la nécessité d'un aieul mourrant.

_**Harrydan mon enfant, nous agonisons...**_

L'angoisse l'envahis, et il se recroquevilla sur lui même et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Son corps qui lui avait semblé si loin, il en était à présent cruellement conscient.

_**Harrydan nous mourrons, le lac va s'assécher, nous nous ne sommes plus fécond. Notre temps se termine, nous sommes devenu stérile.**_

Impossible. L'esprit de Jade refusait l'information. Cela ne pouvait pas être. Il voulut hurler, et se débattit pour refaire surface. Seulement une force inconnue l'immobilisait. Il allait se noyer, il allait mourir...

_**Nuls ne se noie en nos eaux, nuls ne trépas en notre sein si nous le voulons pas. Ecoute enfant, nous mourrons mais ceci ne sera pas la fin. Grâce à toi et par toi. Tu fera naître la vie. **_

Un druide renonce à la paternité. Un druide ne vit que pour servir la nature, la magie, le bien être de tous.

_**ALORS TU OBEIRAS A NOTRE VOLONTEE. Tu vas aimer et être aimer en retour. Par ton ventre la race destinée à disparaître survivra et avec elle la magie. Sois notre mère Harrydan. Soit celui qui enfantera la magie dans toute sa pureté. Caché pendant des siècles, la créature oubliée refera surface et nos eaux rejailliront...**_

Il trembla. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'était personne. Il ne saurait pas reconnaître la personne qui serait son aimé...

_**Chuut Harrydan... il t'a déjà choisi...**_

Jade refit soudain surface et inspira bruyamment. Toussant et crochotant, il sortit du lac et alla s'allonger sur l'herbe le corps secoué de tremblement. Il ferma les yeux, et s'endormi oubliant provisoirement l'étrangeté de l'échange avec cette conscience inconnue

oOOo0oOOoo

Jade s'avançait vers les autres druides, placés en arc de cercle dans une clairière, plus exactement dans une sorte de temple en plein air constitué de grosse pierre formant des colonnes dans laquelle se trouvait un autel.

Sur l'autel reposait un drappé blanc, un bol rempli d'eau et un pain rond bien doré.

Le jeune homme ne portait qu'un pantalon ample blanc et des bottes souple en dain. Il était concentré sur l'archidruide qui l'observait d'un air grave bien qu'on devinait dans ses yeux violets un mélange de fierté et d'affection pour le jeune nouveau druide.

Le silence solennel n'était interrompus que par le murmure du vent, le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles. Une odeur de terre et d'herbe fraîche rendait l'atmosphère saine et douce.

Le coeur de Jade était gonflé de joie. Il était druide, enfin.

Il entendait le murmure des voix anciennes qui le félicitait en ce jour bénie. Il possédait à présent un savoir encré dans sa chair, une vérité sur lui même et l'univers qu'il croyait immuable.

Il savait à présent où il allait et en tirait un grand réconfort.

« Que les Douzes s'avancent. » Ordonna Wencit.

Les Douzes sont les maîtres éluent pour leur parfaite maîtrise d'un des arts druidiques. Ils sont chargé de transmettent leur art aux apprentis.

Ainsi 12 druides sortirent du cercle.

« Druide Ange, maîtresse de l'air, désignez-vous.»

Une vieille femme aux yeux bleus étincelant de malice et aux sourire communicatif, tapa deux fois de son bâton blanc certi d'un pierre transparante le sol.

Wencit se tourna vers elle.

« Jade khalad a t'il pu acquérir votre savoir ? L'air malin, insaisissable, capable de la plus légère douce brise à la plus destructrice des tempêtes, Jade l'a t'il maîtrisé. »

« Jade a su comprendre l'élément air. Il est léger et habile, et le vent d'est ou ouest, du nord ou du sud, n'ont plus de secrets pour lui. » Déclara la vielle femme.

Wencit hocha la tête et mumura une formule qui troubla l'eau un instant.

« Druide Esperanza, maîtresse de l'eau, désignez-vous. »

Une femme très belle au long cheveux brun s'avança. Ses lèvres roses pâles dessinaient un sourire mutin, et ses yeux bleu-vert océan étincelaient de bonne humeur. Elle tapa deux fois sur le sol à l'aide d'un bâton bleu certi d'une pierre bleu clair.

« Jade Khalad a t'il pu acquérir votre savoir ? L'eau clair ou l'océan, qui rien ne peut arrêter, d'une force implacable, Jade l'a t'il maîtrisé ? »

« Comme l'eau, Jade est dôté d'une volonté inébranlable. L'eau est son élément. Qu'il prenne garde à ne pas oublier ses limites»

Wencit hocha la tête et à nouveau murmura une formule.

« Druide Set, maître du feu, désignez-vous. »

Un homme blond au regard hautain, tapa de son bâton brun certi d'une pierre rouge le sol. Ses yeux noisettes et sa moue dédaigneuse

lui donnait un air insolent.

« Jade Khalad a t'il pu acquérir votre savoir. Le feu impétueux, arrogant et loyal, Jade l'a t'il maîtrisé.

« Sans aucun doute. » Répondit-il simplement en faisant un clin d'oeil au jeune druide.

Et ainsi de suite, chacun des Douzes se présenta.

Le druide Or, maîtresse de la terre. Une dryade aux cheveux roux et aux yeux vert pâles, d'une petite taille.

Le druide Nel, le maîtres des illusions, un lutin qui souriait souvent.

Le druide Salimar, maîtresse de l'art du combat, la femme chat qui rayonnait de fierté pour Jade.

Le druide Armand, maître des invocations, un elfe sylvain.

Le druide Alucard, maître du verbe. Un nosferatu très ancien qui selon la légende avait connu Merlin.

Le druide Ludovic, maître de la force mental.

Le druide Xiandra, maîtresse des potions.

Le vieux druide Léonard, maître de l'art de guérir

Le druide Arpagon, un centaure, maître de la flore et faune.

Quand tous eurent parlé Jade s'avança vers l'autel.

« Jade Khalad, tu as accomplis les 12 épreuves et tu t'es purifié les corps, l'âme et l'esprit dans les larmes de Morganna. Moi, l'archidruide t'accepte à bras ouvert en sein de notre communauté. A présent tu es un druide, ton devoir et de préserver la paix, l'harmonie sur terre. Tu te dois de rester neutre tout en étant celui qui tranche du côté de la justice. Tu empêcheras le plus fort de profiter du plus faibles. Tu sera totalement dévoué à l'ordre druidique et arpentera le monde en faisant honneur à ton rang. »

Tout en disant cela, il fit boire à Jade Khalad le bol rempli d'eau ainsi que le petit pain. Il lui tandis sa robe blanche que jade enfila et cintra sir ses hances à l'aide d'une ceinture dorée. Le tissus étaient beaux, lumineux et fluide ; il pouvait sentir la magie en émaner. Un long baton blanc lui fut donnée qu'une fois en main, il senta sa magie s'y s'attacher.

« A présent, présente toi à nous. »

Jade alors ne se rendit pas compte des paroles qui sortirent de ses lèvres. Ce fut comme-ci quelqu'un d'autre s'était exprimé à sa place.

**« Je suis Harrydan, mère, père, et fils de la magie. Gaïa coule dans mes veines et je souffle son air. Le temps du changement, de la séparation et de le fin est proche. Soyez prêt pour votre dernière marche. Ainsi soit-il. »**

Le silence qu'il régna alors était presque palpable.

oOOo0oOOoo

Tard dans la soirée, au milieu de la place, les druides et les apprentis avaient installé de longues tables sur lesquelles ils festoyaient.

Jade à l'honneur se tenait non loin de l'archidruide entouré de Ludovic qui buvait bruyamment en jetant parfois des plaisanteries plus que douteuses. Décidement cet homme à la barbe rousse grand et large comme un chêne rappelait plus un barbare qu'un druide plein de sagesse.

Pourtant les apparences sont trompeuses, car Ludovic était vif d'esprit, rusé comme un renard bien que bourru comme un ours. Il avait dans le coeur de Jade une place particulière. Ludovic avait toujours été son plus grand défenseur.

Salimar elle aussi semblait beaucoup s'amuser à la droite de Jade. Elle et Ludovic formaient un couple des plus étrange, car aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, cette femme oni aux oreilles de chat, âgée de plusieurs siecles, s'étaient marié à ce gros nounours de 35 ans. Le pire était qu'ils s'adoraient ces deux là, et avaient un peu joué le rôle de parent du jeune nouveau druide.

Les voir rayonner de fierté devant sa nouvelle condition rendait Jade heureux, et il se laissa aller à l'ambiance joyeuse de l'assemblée.

Les fêtes étaient si rare chez eux.

D'habitude pour s'amuser il fallait allé dans une taverne du village de Helm.

Le jeune homme était en train de boire son verre de vin quand il sentit un regard le fixer. Il tourna sa tête en direction de la table de l'archidruide et frissonna quand il croisa les yeux blancs de la Première du Haut-Conseil, plus haute place après l'archidruire.

Xiandra, selon la rumeur, était originaire du peuple serpent.

Elle était totalement blanche, ses cheveux, sa peaux, ses ongles... une pâleur effrayante. Une druide prestigieuse, une légende, surnommée « la dame blanche ». Il y avait quelque chose de reptilien dans sa silhouette longue et mince, sans aucune forme. Si elle était loin d'être laide, il y avait pourtant quelque chose en elle de repoussant.

Elle regarda encore un moment Jade de son regard impassible, puis l'ignora à nouveau.

Se fut comme-ci on n'avait permis au jeune nouveau druide de respirer à nouveau.

Il n'aimait pas cette femme. Tout petit, déjà, elle le terrifiait. Il gardait d'elle un souvenir impérissable et traumatisant.

Il chassa ses pensées négatives.

C'était censé être la fête de son grand jour !

Il but son verre pour se détendre, et se concentra sur Ludovic qui embêtait le taciturne Leonard.

oOOo0oOOoo

Il commençait à se faire tard.

Jade après avoir salué et remercié tout le monde, avait quitté la table. La journée avait été épprouvante pour lui.

Et surtout ses paroles lors de sa présentation qui lui était sorti de la bouche l'avait effrayé. Même Wencit était demeuré silencieux et abasourdit.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'avertissement avait été là pour prévenir et faire accepter les faits aux druides. Pourtant il en ressentait un malaise grandissant, malaise qui existait aussi bien parmi ses confrères qui le regardait presque d'une façon accusatrice. Ils n'aimaient guère la vérité qui ressortait de ses paroles.

Il était ainsi perdu de ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le coup arriver. Il sentit une douleur aigue à l'arrière de son crâne et des lumières blanches dansèrent devant ses yeux avant qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose que vit Jade fut le feuillages des arbres qui laissait apparaître la voûte celeste étoilé. Un goût metallique et un liquide poisseux envahissait sa bouche, et l'odeur du sang envahis son odorat. Il souffrait terriblement de la tête et il avait l'impression que son corps s'étaient fait piétiner par un troupeau d'hypogriffes en colère.

Des mains le fouillaient cherchant à le débarasser de ses vêtements. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses agresseurs car il faisait trop sombre et parce qu'ils portaient tous des cagoules. Il reconnus cependant le rire suraigu du Gnoll qui le fit frissonner d'horreur.

Il voulut parler mais seulement des gémissements plaintifs sortir de ses lèvres. Sa langue lui paraissait gonflée dans sa bouche pâteuse.

Il tenta vainement de repousser ses agresseurs, mais ces gestes étaient lents et maladroits. Plus aucune force ne semblait l'habiter.

« La catins s'est réveillé ! »

« Alors la petite chienne veut la grosse queue ? »

« Vas-y bon sang, j'en peux plus d'attendre ! Arrache lui ses vêtements. »

Alors que Jade entendait le bruit des ses vêtements se déchirer il songea que c'était dommage de perdre si vite sa robe de druide.

Il était totalement sous choc, enregistrant à peine ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Pendant que des mains touchaient des endroits que personne n'avait jamais eu, et des insultes vulgaires résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

L'humidité sur ses joues lui firent se rendre compte qu'il pleurait. Il ferma les yeux et détourna le visage.

Il se résigna à son sort.

Il serra les dents quand on le força à écarter les jambes au point de lui les disloquer et tandis qu'il s'attendait au pire, son agresseur fut soudain arraché de son corps.

Il n'y avait plus de rires cruels mais des cris terrifiés et d'agonies.

Jade tremblant, ouvrit les yeux et vit audessus de lui une haute silhouette doté de deux grandes ailes.

La silhouette se pencha et le souleva sans aucune difficulté. Jade accrocha ses bras autour du cou et respira l'odeur rassurante de son sauveur.

Ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel, et le jeune druide regarda le paysage à moitié endormi, en songeant que le monde était très beau vu d'en haut.

Il fut ramené dans la nouvelle demeure qui lui avait été attribué et l'étranger le déposa sur son lit.

Deux lèvres se posèrent sur son front. Le baiser fugace lui envoya une onde de chaleur et de réconfort.

Jade s'endormit avec un sentiment d'exactitude d'être là ou il appartanait. Dans les bras de son sauveur.

A suivre

**pas trop pris au dépourvu par ce chap? N'oubliez pas que j'avais expliqué qu'un chap sur deux raconté l'histoire du livre trouvé par draco.**

**Next chapter: on revient à nos chéri, et il y a une grande probalité que Draco re rencontre son vanteera chéri ;p.**

**Bisous et review!!!**


End file.
